


The New Tenant At 221B

by Cocowheat2001 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddly Mycroft, Cuddly Sherlock, Cute John, Cute Sherlock, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girl issues, Halley Holmes The MatchMaker, Hormones, John loves him anyway, M/M, Mycroft is a Softie, Mycroft sucks at flirting, Nervous Sherlock, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Parentlock, Possible Character Death, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Sassy Lestrade, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock is a Brat, Sherlock is bad with feelings, Smut, Some angsty, Uncertain Mycroft, Virgin Mycroft, add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cocowheat2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made pre-Reichenbach (yes I know I'm sorry). </p><p>Sherlock's niece stays with him after her mother is in a car crash and her father's new drinking habit isn't far from causing one. Kayliegh, however, is blessed with ADD, ADHD, paranoia, and, emotional deduction skills. After her father is...'dealt with', she moves in with the boys at Baker Street. Sherlock must learn to deal with a pre-pubescent girl while also balancing his feeling for John. What happens when Kayliegh catches on, though?<br/>(Reboot of Halley Holmes- The MatchMaker)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing I felt was panic. Sickening panic bubbling in my stomach, enough to make me want to vomit. I couldn't, wouldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening.  
The second thing was grief. Sadness with panic is never ever a good mix, and it ended with me in a puddle on the floor, shaking and sobbing. The rest hit me like a ton of bricks.  
Anger, fear, guilt. Scenarios filled my head and the image of blood on my mother's face had me close to screaming. I didn't remember Mycroft helping me up, walking me out to a car. I still have one little scar from where my fingernails dug into my arm as either of my hands wrapped around my body. Mycroft had to tear my palms away before I hurt myself further.  
God, Mycroft had brought the worst of it all. Seeing him, realizing he had shown up just forced realization on me that this was serious. Any doubts I had were quickly silenced.  
And when we arrived at my aunt Violet's house, I was already hoarse from crying, and was in and out of my bouts of tears. Violet hurried me inside and tried to calm me down. I wanted to shove her, hit her, hit someone because somebody had to be to blame, but I was to weak to put up a fight and just cried until I couldn't manage anymore tears.  
And after all of this, all of the crying, drama; after it all, I met my uncle Sherlock for the first time.  
*~~~~~~~~*  
Sherlock decidedly didn't do 'family matters' such as these. He hated the idea. They were tedious things and usually ended in dispute that could have been ot otherwise avoided. And, in Sherlock's eyes, there should never be a reason to see Mycroft other than to get a case.  
This, however, was...different. Long story short, Sherlock made an appearance.  
Mycroft was surprised he had but quickly masked it with a solemn stare.  
"Be careful, brother mine." Mycroft warned quietly, stopping him at the door,"This will be the first time she meets you and it may not be the best time for-"  
Sherlock scowled as he interrupted him,"I'll keep my deductions to myself this evening, Mycroft."  
With that, he stalked past Mycroft and into the living room, where his mother and father sat, a little girl only around thirteen accompanying them. Sherlock's confident air was suddenly swept out from under him as he saw her.  
Grey eyes gazed up at him, hopelessly lost. Red hair had been pulled back into Violet's hands, which now ran through the unruly curls slowly, soothingly. She had been sick. Twice.  
She wore a striped blouse, lavender and a deeper purple with gray, as well as blue jeans. Sherlock assumed the flats near the door were hers. No mascara coated her cheeks and there was no other indication of makeup, so it was obvious she felt no need to wear it or made it a point not to. Sherlock settled on the latter, remembering her mother very distinctly.  
Sherlock was brought back to the present when his mother lowered her head to the girl's ear.  
"Kayliegh, this is your Uncle Sherlock. My called him," She murmured.  
"Mm." Came the hoarse reply. It seemed that was even an effort at this point. Sherlock was almost surprised to see an expression not unlike his own studying him.  
After a moment of quiet, Violet went to speak again but stopped short as Kayliegh began to move. Violet drew back her hands; she had been laying there a while, then.  
She stood on unsteady feet and waved Violet off when she tried to valance her. Her next steps were towards Sherlock and the detective pulled a hand out of his pocket to offer it to her, but Kayliegh brushed it away and instead engulfed him in a hug.  
Sherlock was to startled for words as his brow drew together, looking to Mycroft for indications on what he should do. His brother merely raised an eyebrow and gestured to her. Sherlock glared at him for the lack of assistance and returned his gaze to the red head hiding herself inside his coat.  
Hesitantly he placed a hand on her shoulder, letting his fingertips run over her shoulder blades gently.  
Kayliegh appeared to lean forward a bit, resting some of her weight on Sherlock. The younger Holmes was at a loss for words. Was she going to fall asleep?  
His mind raced in a mild panic, staring at her incredulously. She nuzzled her cheek into his chest, confirming his suspicions.  
He cleared his throat awkwardly, casting a glance at his mother, who was silently fawning over the pair.  
"You should sleep," He started, attmepting to nudge her away gently.  
He was met with silence before he felt a tell-tale twist in her expression against his chest and he blanched. Kayliegh's shoulders shook.  
"I told her that, to," She whispered, hands tightening as she fisted the fabric of his shirt.  
Violet stood then and hurried over, pulling her away and leading her down the hall as she starting sobbing again. Sherlock straightened himself up, his hands returning to his pockets.  
"You handled that well," Mycroft commented, leaning on his umbrella.  
"Did you expect me to join her?"Sherlock asked shortly.  
"No." He began, looking thoughtfully down the hallway,"But I hadn't expected her to react to you like that, either."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight altercation from the last story- Kayliegh can read emotions plain as day, yes, but she can also make vauge deductions at the start.  
> Also, you may have read ither fics where Mummy and Daddy Holmes were a little unsupportive of Sherlock and Mycroft's skills, and there will be some of that in this story as well,

Sherlock recieved daily texts as the situation developed, thabks to Mycroft. Kayliegh had returned home a week later after her father had sorted a few things. As far as Mycroft could tell, everything was running smoothly.  
It was the call three weeks after the first meeting that cost Sherlock a test tube.  
"Mycroft, I am busy, what-"  
"Kayliegh's father is in custody." Mycroft interrupted.   
Sherlock met the statement with silence for a moment, during which he heard Mycroft shift on the other end and draw back a curtain of sorts.  
"Why?" He asked, frowning at the glass tube in his hand.  
"He's been drinking since Amanda was out of the picture. Today he struck Kayliegh," Mycroft paused,"Multiple times over,"   
Sherlock was uneasily silent for a moment.  
"Brother?" Mycroft urged, and not a second afterwards heard the shattering of glass.  
"Shit," Sherlock cursed, jerking back and looking down at the mess.  
"Sherlock," Mycroft's biting reply came.  
"Shut up," Sherlock hissed, stalking out of the kitchen,"Where?"  
"I'll have a car sent for you."  
With that settled, Sherlock hung up and went to his room to change. When he emerged, there was a text from John.  
'Might be a bit late home tonight'  
Sherlock typed out a hasty reply.  
'Get in the car if Mycroft sends one.-SH'  
'Okay?'  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and yanked back the curtains to look down on the street, and a black sedan was just pulling up to the curb. He grabbed his coat and was out the door.  
On the ride there, Sherlock spent his time wondering why he cared so much about this, as well as trying to put a lid on his boiling rage. He didn't realize they were taking the route to John's clinic until they arrived, and when the driver stopped, he got out in a hurry.   
Without even looking at the women at the desk, Sherlock walked to John's office. There were no questions asked as he did, and he assumed Mycroft had called already. Once he made it to John's room, he wasted no time in slamming open the door, something he instantly regretted as a cry of fear came from the room.  
Kayliegh was there, of course, and at the sudden commotion John's eyes snapped up to Sherlock and went to step in front of her instantly; instinct. Kayliegh had flinched away at the loud sound of the door, but now peered around John to see Sherlock  
When Kayliegh's eyes finally settled on Sherlock she smiled, and at the same time that her eyes lit up, his darkened.  
She had a bruise on her cheek from a harsh smack, probably the first blow. There were marks from larger hands grabbing her wrists as well, and her lip had been split. Her left eye was colored red from a popped vessel beneath the surface.  
"Sherlock!" Kayliegh exclaimed, now pale blue eyes focusing on him as she tried to slip off the bed.   
John had different ideas, however, and pushed her back onto it,"No, Kaya, not on that ankle. Let me bandage it first," He warned gently.  
Kayliegh pouted at him and looked at Sherlock again.  
"Did My call you again?" She asked before John could question them.  
"Yes," he answered simply, catching John's confused look,"She's my niece," he explained.  
"Oh!" John nodded and knelt to start wrapping her ankle up in a fabric bandage,"That might be why I got her instead of Harris. He's the one who handles most of the kids."  
"Obviously. Do you really think Mycroft would let her be handled by a stranger?"  
"No, I guess not." John murmured, then sighed.  
Sherlock looked him over,"You're upset."   
"Yeah, Sherlock." He stood up again,"Just a bit."  
"She's my niece, I don't understand why-" Sherlock started, looking at him with an impatient frustration.  
"Don't you know what happened, Sherlock?"  
"Would I be here otherwise?"he hissed in return.  
"I should have seen it coming, honestly." Kayliegh mumbled, effectively shutting both of them up,"He was...off. Since...y'know." She stopped herself, looking at her hands in her lap.  
"It's not your fault, Kaya. It never is," he told her gently, tilting her chin up to dab some more disinfectant at her lip.  
"Kaya," Sherlock repeated,"Why do you call her that? Her name is Kayliegh." He asked shortly.  
"I asked him to,"Kayliegh explained before John could,"That's what my friends call me."  
"You've only just met him," Sherlock pointed out, failing to see her logic.  
She shrugged,"He's my friend."  
John smiled softly as he looked down at his clipboard.  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes and was about to comment when the door opened behind him and they all turned to see Mycroft.  
"Uncle My!" Kayliegh beamed, despite her injuries, and began to shift off the bed again, but paused to glance at John. The doctor waved his hand and she smiled again, dropping to the floor and meeting him in the middle of the room for a hug.  
Mycroft remained quiet as he returned the embrace. After a moment he knelt and pushed her away just enough to look at her, umbrella set aside.  
"Your father is-"   
"In jail, I know." She simply bent a little to wrap her arms around him once more,"Thank you,"  
Mycroft felt a smile fighting it's way to his face,"Yes, well..,You'll be needing somewhere to stay, you know that. I won't allow you to live with him ever again,"   
"You're Mycroft, of course you won't." She said teasingly, pulling back to kiss his cheek and step away from him so Mycroft could stand.  
"In any case, I've arranged for you to stay with your Aunt Violet and..."Mycroft paused,"Uncle Tiger,"   
Kayliegh laughed at the old name for the brother's' father while Sherlock snorted,"So they can spoil her? No."  
Mycroft raised an eyebrow at his brother,"I don't believe you have much a say in this matter, brother mine. She either stays with mummy and father or goes to a home, and I don't wish for her to be placed there."  
"I still refuse to see her in Mother's care. I-"  
"Excuse me," Kayliegh interrupted,"But it's my decision. Maybe Mycrofts as well, but I've only just met you three weeks ago. You're a stranger to me," She pointed out sharply, frowning up at Sherlock.  
The detective narrowed his eyes,"I'm a stranger, but John is your 'BFF', Kaya?" He snapped down at her.  
She was quiet for a beat,"He's been through different things than you, Sherlock." She began,"You know that. He's been through some of what I have." Kayliegh stepped back towards the man in question, keeping her weight shifted to her good foot,"Your hardships were your own choice,"  
Mycroft inclined his chin slightly under the accusations, casting an odd look at his brother.  
John was startled to silence, licking his lips and putting a hand on her shoulder gently so she could relax a bit.  
Sherlock shut his mouth and straightened up, studying her.  
"Sherlock." John's tone held an unspoken warning once he saw the look on his face.  
"No." He said, turning to Mycroft,"Most definitely not with them. She can stay with us, rather."  
"Sherlock," Mycroft chuckled,"You can't possibly be serious,"  
"I assure you I am, brother mine." Sherlock said simply.  
"Sherlock, do you really think this is a good idea?" John asked.  
Sherlock turned his eyes back to Kayliegh,"Certainly."  
"Am I just supposed to agree to this?" She asked testily.  
"Of course not." Sherlock shook his head, tucking his hands into his pockets. He smiled at her very faintly,"But you should."


	3. Chapter Three

Sherlock passed the documents back to Mycroft before leaning back in his chair, steepling his fingers under his chin.  
"Sherlock," Mycroft's voice cut into his attempt at fading into his head.  
He cracked open an eye at him as he continued,"You do realize this isn't some experiment that you can't throw out when you've finished." Sherlock scowled at him,"This is a child, a girl who has just lost her parents. Sentiment, while niether of us care for it, does exist. Watch where you tread, brother mine, because I have known her longer than you have and know what a fragile girl she can be."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes,"She will be fine. Besides, I'm sure you have more cameras installed just for her."  
Mycroft sighed and shook his head before he turned an left him alone in the room once more. Once he left, Sherlock hummed.  
John and Kayliegh returned to the flat a few minutes after, discussing various ways to decorate the recently vacated flat upstairs. Unimportant- deleted. John went to the kitchen to make tea.  
"Did My leave already?" Kayliegh asked, slightly disappointed as she wandered to the couch.  
"Yes. Text him goodbye if you must," Sherlock made a look of disgust.  
"I don't have a phone..." She shifted on the couch.  
Sherlock turned to look at her,"That won't do."  
"Well my parents were never fond of that stuff. I read a lot," Kaya shrugged.  
"What about a phone?" John asked as he returned to the livingroom and sat down.  
"Sherlock told me-" she started to explain, but Sherlock cut her off by standing and walking towards the door.  
"Nevermind, come on Kayliegh. We need to get you a mobile."  
"Now?" She asked, standing.  
"Why not? John, care to join us then?" He asked, tossing Kaya's coat at her.  
"Sure. Bored, are we?" John asked knowingly, standing from his seat and getting his own coat from the rack.  
"Bored." Sherlock confirmed, opening the door and walking out, leaving the two to follow after him.  
The detective hailed a taxi and climbed in, telling him the name of a department store where he'd gotten his own phone. John and Kayliegh got in after him and Kaya sat opposite them,picking at the hem of her coat.  
"So, Kaya," John started, eliciting an annoyed eyeroll from Sherlock,"What hobbies do you have?"  
She shrugged,"Lots. Cooking, Crocheting, Archery. A few others."  
"You cook?" John prompted to further the conversation.  
"Mhm. Dishes with rice or this special lasagna are some of my favorites to make" Kaya paused,"My, uh...my mom wanted me to larn when I was little. My dad made dinner very rarely, she worked late."  
"Well, it's a handy skill. Sherlock barely even-" John grinned as Sherlock abruptly cut him off.  
"How did you know about John and I?" He asked suddenly, leaning forward.  
"You mean...what I s- oh, sorry about that. Just a lucky guess, I suppose-" she started backtracking, quickly evading his eyes and looking out the window.  
"Liar." Sherlock replied lightly,"How did you know?"  
Kaya frowned at the faint reflection of herself in the mirror,"John...seemed confident. Knowing what to say, how to handle things. He was more upset than angry, unlike you." She began picking at her hem again,"I could only assume you were angry at specifically my father, when John knows that it's more than just one thing that leads up to it all. He felt the need to tell me I was brave, now I was safe." Kaya smiled,"And has a habit of protecting someone else when danger arises."  
They both knew the incident she was referring to,"What do you mean, 'unlike me'?" He narrowed his eyes.  
"You didn't understand why I didn't fight back because you would have. You feel you have independence when it comes to your body and use that to flaunt it to others. Drugs, smoking, tatoos, hair dye- whatever you liked. You just knew that you had control and knew that you could use it to your advantage." She cast a sad expression his way,"Sometimes without knowing it's a disadvantage."  
Sherlock was silent. He sat back in his seat and seemed to consider something for a while before he turned to the window instead of Kaya.  
"Brilliant." John smiled, shifting forward a bit in his seat, not noticing Sherlock's fist tightening inside of his coat.  
Kaya smiled,"Thank you."   
"You forgot that he was a soldier," Sherlock commented as casually as he could,"Afghanistan."  
"I didn't forget. Of course he is. No offense, John, but you look aged much farther than you really are and your hands are very calloused. Could be from monkey bars as a kid, but I doubt that would make them stay that way." Kaya explained,"But in anycase, that wasn't relevant to your question Sherlock, and I'm sure it's not a pleasant memory so why bring it up unnecessarily?"  
Sherlock merely grunted a sound of acknowledgement and sat silent throughout the remainder of the ride.


	4. Chapter Four

When they arrived, Kayliegh and John had just been talking about knitting or something; how annoyingly domestic. All three got out and headed towards the store, Sherlock striding ahead of them and walking through the doors with feigned disinterest.  
Behind, Kaya frowned, slowing her steps and tugging at John's sleeve to have his match her new speed.  
"He's upset." She explained in a quiet voice, pulling John towards the electronics by taking his hand.  
"What? Why?" He asked, following her lead and keeping his eyes on the phones Kaya pretended to be interested in.  
"My thoughts in the car. You're amazed by my own conclusions, but Sherlock felt inferior when you complimented me with what I'll assume is the same vocabulary you use for his praise." She explained, forcing a smile as she lifting a certain phone and studied it.  
"So...he's jealous?" John couldn't help a small grin.  
Kaya smacked his arm lightly, making John chuckle,"Focus!"  
"What could possibly be funny about a phone?"   
They both turned their attention to Sherlock walking towards them.  
Kaya simply shrugged and set it back, walking away to look at a few other modelss.  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow and John smiled,"She's taking this well, don't you think?"   
"For a teenager, yes. I expected more..."Sherlock grimaced,"Sentiment."  
John gave him a curious look,"Sherlock, she's eleven. Two years until she's a teenager."   
Sherlock frowned, looking over at Kaya. He cursed,"There's always something."  
John chuckled,"One thing out of many,"He looked around before nodding towards a middle aged woman nearer the end of the row,"What about her, then, Sherlock?"  
Sherlock looked at him uncertaintly before he settled his gaze on the woman. After a moment or two he began,"She has an office job, judging by the clothing, and new kitten bought for her by her fiance. The hairs on her chest are short and near her shoulders, where one would hold such an animal if small enough. She continuously twists the ring on her fonger followed by a small smile, showing she has just gotten happily engaged." Sherlock waved a hand as if bored,"Happy love life, kitties, sentiment, etcetera."  
"Fantastic," John's smile drew the younger mans attention back to him.  
Sherlock gave a curt nod and looked to Kaya instead, who was looking at the same woman and smiling. She wnet back to studying a phone out of Sherlock's line of sight before heading towards them.  
"I think this one would be alright," She hummed, looking over the case.  
Shsrlock wrinkled his nose and walked two strides down the row, plucking a phone off of the counter and offering it to her.  
"This one will do. Same model as mine." He explained shortly,"You'll need a case."  
"Purple," Kaya chimed, looking about for a section with cases,"Purple, purple..."   
Sherlock tilted his head at her curiously as she left, though John saw no issue,"That's...normal, I presume?"   
"Hm?" John looked up at him,"Sometimes, yeah. Kids like her do that compulsively or to remember things. Got a feeling it was just impulse."  
"You're referring to her ADD, then."A statement, not a question.  
John nodded anyways and they watched her kneel in front of a few cases before selecting one, making sure it was for her model before returning to them.  
"Let's get these then." She smiled.  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her,"You still have the other phone in your hand."   
"Wh- oh. Right. Sorry," Kaya stepped around them to return it to it's spot, face flushed a light scarlet.  
"Embarassed," Sherlock commented once she was out of earshot,"Why?"  
"Easily flustered. Ever heard of 'shy', Sherlock?" John quipped.  
Sherlock frowned and follwed John to Kaya's side once more.


	5. Chapter Five

With Kaya's new phone aquired, her and the boys headed back to Baker street. The ride was quiet like the first and John was comfortable enough in the silence to not try and start conversation. When they arrived, Sherlock made an irritated noise at the door."  
"What?" John asked, following him out, Kaya getting out last.  
"Mycroft's been here." Sherlock grumbled, tapping the door knocker that was straightened.  
"Ah." John nodded and started upstairs.  
When they arrived at their flat John looked back at Kaya,"I have a feeling Mycroft may have taken it onto himself and gotten your room sorted. Go check."  
Kaya smiled brightly and handed off her phone to Sherlock before running upstairs to do as John suggested. When Sherlock turned back to John he had already gone inside. With a sigh he followed, plugging in Kaylieghs phone to charge as he texted Mycroft.  
'You're showing off. -SH'  
'Am I? I only assumed neither you or Dr Watson would like to share a bed with her until she got her own. -MH'  
'Fine. Set up her phone on my contract, then. -SH'  
Sherlock pocketed his mobile and cast a look over his shoulder John in the kitchen. With nothing else to do and boredom creeping up steadily, Sherlock went to his violin and pulled it out with the bow. He stepped to the window and lifted it to position, pulling the bow across the strings softly then let the note grow louder. It cut off, then abruptly started into new notes. Sherlock lost himself in the tune he had long ago memorized and before he knew it was swaying gently with the song.  
He didn't acknowledge the audience of two that showed up after a few minutes of playing, just staring out the window without much thought as he played. When he finished, however, close to twenty minutes later, his little audience was suddenly behind him and he turned slowly, expression unreadable.  
Kaya had taken up his chair and was now dozing off, half asleep. John smiled up at him, though the detective was more focused on the girl. She began to stir now, rubbing at her eyes and trying to keep awake. Sherlock began again with a slower melody, his eyes now studying her while he played, stepping slowly towards his chair. Silent Night seemed appropriate.  
Kayliegh hummed along with the tune, eyes closing once more. Johm was entranced, fond eyes looking at both Sherlock, then Kaya curled up in his chair. It became painfully obvious that he was playing to let her sleep. John would never let Sherlock delete the picture he caught of the pair on his phone.  
Sherlock now stood behind Kaya as he played, drawing out the tune as long as he could until he played it into something else. Once the second song came to a close, Kaya's breath had evened out and she slept peacefully in the chair that looked to big for such a thin girl. John now turned a look Sherlock found he loved up towards him. The doctor's eyes were soft, a rare warmness to them that made Sherlock catch his breath. And then John returned to typing, the small smile still on his lips. Sherlock snapped out of his little trance, quietly loosening the strings in his usual little ritual and putting away his violin, boredom suddenly not an issue any longer.


	6. Chapter Six

A week later, things had settled down at 221B.  
For the most part.   
All of Kaya's injuries healed up nicely, and both John and Sherlock saw that as a plus.  
John saw no issue- he was content with Kaylieghs presence, happy to have someone to look after other than Sherlock. Someone who listened at least mildly well. He had someone to chat with, as well. Mrs Hudson sinply loved baking with her.  
But Sherlock knew, he deduced. He was no longer the only one staying up in the middle of the night.  
Often he found her taking John's chair at three in the morning. She always nudged Sherlock's chair out of the way just a bit, drew the curtains of the window and just looked. Those nights Sherlock left her alone for fear of her crying, though the shiny streams on her cheeks were enough data to tell him she had already cried that night. Those nights Sherlock sljpped back to his room and went to his mind palace or sat on his laptop. Why he tiptoed around Kaya was a nystery to himself, but he did anyways.  
Sherlock knew why, of course. She was young and very obviouslyhad been raised to keep her tears quiet, and nightime was the best time to do just that. He should know.   
And very suddenly Sherlock was reminded of Redbeard. Sweet little redbeard, the dog who had been his best and only friend for the better part of six years. Until the cab hit him. Sherlock tried to delete the memory, so many times, but was never successful and instead repressed it, kept it hidden away. That night he had done as Kaya had. His episode, however, was far more serious than hers. He stopped himself while he was ahead and stood from his bed, quietly exiting his bedroom.  
With steps deliberately silent, he walked to the livingroom.   
As he approached, however, he heard voices. He halted, holding his breath to listen.  
"She should had slept, I could have made her. I forgot to make the coffee, too," Kaya's voice came back to him in a broken whisper.  
"It's not your fault, Kayliegh. There's nothing you could have done," John's voice was gentle as he spoke. Sherlock got the feeling he had been told that more than a few times,"Kaya, listen to me." A pause,"She was stressed, tired, distracted. Anything could have contributed. She drifted, and...you couldn't have stopped it."  
Sherlock found himself shutting his eyes as Kayliegh gave way to a series of sobs. There was a rustling of fabric and John's voice was to soft to hear, but Sherlock could see the two in his head, Kaya laying in his arms as she cried, John murmuring to soothe her.  
Sherlock really did try to turn back to his bedroom and lie down again, he did. But he instead took steps forward instead, slowly creeping into the main room to look down on the two.  
John apparently felt his presence and looked up at him, a sadness in his eyes that Sherlock wished would disappear.  
He stepped around them, rather, and to his violin once more. He picked it out of the case, as he did desperately wishing Kaya's crying would settle. Once he had gotten it out, he immediately began playing a soft tune, shutting his eyes against the look of pain Kaya cast him. He played on.   
Slowly, fortunately, Kayliegh's tears subsided. She still took breaths in weak gasps and hiccups, hiding herself against John's shoulder while she calmed. Soon after, her breath was steady, then slower, even. She had fallen asleep. Sherlock drew the song to a close.   
John, too, looked tired. His cheek rested on top of her head, eyes shut but a pained expression on his face.  
Sherlock put his violin away and walked to them, kneeling in front of them. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch John's cheek. The contact felt more intimate than it was.John's eyes opened.  
"Sh'lock?" He mumbled, then yawned.  
"Go to bed, John." Sherlock urged, and at the same time managed to lift Kaya up from off of John's lap.   
The doctor nodded, standing and casting an uncertain look at the two of them.  
"Go," Sherlock nodded his head towards John's room.   
John was hesitant but did go back to bed and Sherlock stood with Kayliegh in his arms, walking to his chair and setting her in his lap when he lowered himself into it. She stirred a bit but otherwise stayed asleep. He pulled her legs over one arm of the chair, tucking her head towards his shoulder and letting her back rest against the opposite arm.   
He sat still, awkwardly unsure what to do with himself, before following John's lead and resting his chin atop her head, letting his eyes close. He began to realize that his thoughts weren't as cluttered. He could really think like this, just breathing in the smell of honey and bread and old books. He relaxed.   
And soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

Sherlock awoke the next morning to someone kicking his foot and saying his name. He cracked open an eye to see an impatient-looking Kayliegh standing over him. He recalled last night in a rush and was suddenly much more awake.  
She huffed,"Finally. Here, eat something," she offered him a plate, another in her other hand.   
Sherlock took it, frowning, but before he could protest she was off and handing John a plate of his own, who was sitting across from him. She gave him a smile, which he returned.   
"We were out," Sherlock commented,"Of eggs. I used them up last week."   
Even so, he looked down at the plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs.  
"I went to the shops this morning." Kaya called back, returning to the livingroom and taking a seat near the fire place on the floor.   
"Kayliegh, there's a couch over there," John pointed out, amusement in his voice.  
She shrugged, taking a bite of pancakes,"Oh well. To far."   
"How did you get to the shops?" Sherlock interrupted.  
As he came to his own conclusion, Kaya answered; albeit less coherently,"Mycroft,"  
After swallowing, she pointed at his plate with her fork,"Eat, Sher. You're thin as a twig and if you pass out from malnutrition I'll be real upset."  
Sherlock scowled in her direction, a snippy remark on the tip of his tongue. He decided against it, because he really was hungry and wasn't in the mood for a row with Kayliegh. He grudgingly ate a few bites of the eggs.  
Kayliegh, satisfied, continued with her own breakfast and they ate in a comfortable quiet.  
Until Sherlock's phone chimed  
Sherlock looked up and immediately John caught his eye with a similar look. The detective jumped to his feet, setting his plate hastily on the coffee table in the process. It sat precariously on the edge. Sherlock was busy digging his phone out of his coat pocket.  
"What's so exciting?" Kayliegh, asked confused.  
"Case." Sherlock supplied shortly, casting a rather unsettling grin toward. John rolled his eyes and sighed but Sherlock had already run off to his bedroom to change, the door slamming behind him. John got the last few bites of breakfast before getting up as well.  
"Case?" Kaya echoed after a few minutes, standing.  
John nodded,"Yeah, Sherlock's job is...odd. He calls himself a consulting detective, Lestrade gives him cold cases or stuff they have issues with- Sherlock helps them out,"  
"Cool," Kayliegh smiled, standing,"Can I come?"  
John opened his mouth to reply when Sherlock burst back intothe room.  
"No." He pointed at her,"Not this,"  
John seemed surprised,"Really?"  
"John I'm not going to flaunt a bunch of gore to her in the first week! No, she's not coming and won't very very long while,"   
"No fair," She scoffed, walking into the kitchen.  
John began to see the start of a rather rough length of her life and was about to undoubtedly chide her when Sherlock called back,"Life's not fair!"   
And then he promptly ducked out the door and was down the stairs, coat billowing out behind him. John shook his head and followed, calling to Mrs Hudson that they were going out.


	8. Chapter Eight

Sherlock didn't really need his help for this one, so he sat back and watched the detective stalk around, spouting deductions and suspects like always. John smiled. Even when the world went to shit, he could always count on his madman to be deducing every little aspect and amazing him each and every time.  
You would think it would get old at somepoint. Sherlock texting him and telling him that his date was cheating, or perhaps just deducing things to often would get annoying. It didn't however, and John thanks his lucky stars, at the same time cursing them, because he was so hopelessly taken with this man it was insane. John watched him now as he ignored Sally's attempts to insult him and realized, rather blatantly, that he, Greg, and Mrs Hudson were the only three who had never taken to insulting him with such gusto as Sally. Sweet Mrs. Hudson wouldn't hurt a fly, and Greg was absolutely devoted to keeping him safe.  
John, well...John was just a lovesick puppy,  
But as they made their way back, the topic changed abruptly.  
"She's rather snippy this morning," Sherlock said, making his ways towards John.  
"Who? Kaya? A bit, yeah." John replied, turning to walk with him when Sherlock got close enough.  
"I was reffering to Donovan, but do tell why you think it was Kayliegh I meant." Sherlock pulled his gloves on, giving John a sideways look.  
"Sally, right." John repeated, then paused,"This whole arrangement is serious, Sherlock, but if feels like we've just had her over for tea for the last week."   
"You assume she thinks that as well." Sherlock input for him.  
"Yeah, well...not really. She knows it's more serious than that, both of her parents are gone, but she still sees us as more friend than guardian." John gave him a curious glance,"Doesn't that bother you?"  
Sherlock sighed,"John, she is hardly some unruly teenager. At this point she looks up to you more than myself. I wouldn't have suggested she stay with us unless I knew you would react this way. Because I am not going to start it."  
The doctor narrowed his eyes,"React like what? Sherlock, I am not overreacting about this, I'm just worried that when you or I say no one day it won't have enough meaning to her to stop her from whatever it is."  
"No, I didn't mean it like that," Sherlock shook his head as he flagged down a cab,"I mean you would desire rules, John. Before things went bad, you had rules, yes? Your family had order- you do this, you're punished. That's how it worked in your household and believe that is how it should go."  
John got in with Sherlock and told them the address before turning back to Sherlock,"You're her uncle, Sherlock, not me. I have no power over-"  
"You have every right to tell her no, John," Sherlock interrupted him,"Like I said, I'd have given her another option if I felt you weren't fit for this. I trust you, John, and I tust you with her. To give her rules, tell her no, discipline her if needed. Be the father she wants and needs right now."  
John felt something suddenly very heavy on his shoulders. Sherlock trusted him. He had known that, but to have him trust him with his niece was huge for John. He ran a hand over his face.  
"What are you suggesting?" John asked.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes,"I'm suggesting that I know you, John, and when we get back you'll no doubt want to discuss with her the dos and don'ts of Baker street, as well as consequences. I, however, will not be present."  
John frowned,"Sherlock, you'll be there whether you want to or not. I'm not going to just pick up your slack and let you get away with whatever you please with her. If we're doing this, we're doing it together."  
Just as the cab stopped, Sherlock gave John a knowing look.  
"What?" John sighed.  
"Consider me thoroughly scolded, Captain," He replied cheekily, pushing opened the door and getting out of the cab.  
John took a moment to process before he sighed. He had very efficiently proved Sherlock right.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Sherlock," John started before the younger man could get more than a foot up the stairs. He turned back, an eyebrow raised,  
"What...consequences are you expecting me to dole out if we do this?" He started.  
Of course, Sherlock had said he trusted John, but the doctor wasn't quite sure what the trust meant- how far it would go.  
Sherlock seemed confused as to why John needed to ask,"The same as you were given as a child. John, really, this isn't hard."  
"Sherlock, when I was a kid I was-" John started, feeling rather silly about the whole thing.  
"Smacked over your father's knee, yes, I know," Sherlock seemed dreadfully bored with the topic, but the tips of John's ears grew hot.  
"Jesus, Sherlock," John huffed, glancing towards Mrs. Hudson's door,"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you,"  
"It's not the end of the world. For gods sake I was caned in school until they banned it."  
John's eyebrows rose,"You were caned?"  
"My smoking habits and wit did not start after highschool let out, John." Sherlock huffed curtly.  
"Wow, yeah okay." John couldn't help a small grin at the idea.  
"It's not funny, John!" Sherlock snapped, walking upstairs angrily.  
"No, I'm sorry I just hadn't thought..." John chuckled before getting reign over his amusement and following him up.  
Sherlock scoffed above him and pushed open the door, leaving it open for John when he reached it.  
John snickered despite himself,"I'm sure your attitude didn't help much, either,"  
Sherlock shot him an icy look and went to sit on the couch, not sulking but not far from it. John cast an apologetic smile his way.  
"Kaya?" John called, taking off his coat and hanging it beside Sherlock's.  
When no response came, he frowned and looked at Sherlock, who had his eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"Kayliegh," Sherlock repeated, slowly getting to his feet again.  
"Go check her room," John suggested calmly, walking to the kitchen to poke his head in. When he turned back Sherlock had already gone upstairs.  
John rubbed a hand down his face, pulling out his phone.  
'Is Kayliegh with you?' Sent to Mycroft,  
As soon as he replaced his phone to his pocket it buzzed.  
'Have you lost her already? -MH'  
'Just asking. She hasn-  
John didn't get through the rest of the text because he heard Sherlock storm down the stairs.  
"Not there," he breathed, pushing past John and walking towards his room.  
John was about to call out to him when he saw Sherlock pause in the doorway. He hesitated before walking all the way in and John quickly followed.  
Sherlock stood looking down at a lump in his bed that John assumed was Kaya. He relaxed a bit and stepped into the room, sitting gently on the side of the bed. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead gently.  
"She's not warm,"He hummed quietly,"Just tired. Last night probably,"  
Sherlock shifted beside him and John looked up.  
"You okay?"  
Sherlock kept his eyes on Kayliegh for a moment and then looked at him with an odd expression. John shifted and Sherlock looked like he wanted to say something.  
"Sherlock?"  
Sherlock turned and walked to the door, not a word to say about it. John stared after him for a while and then looking back at Kaya. He sighed softly and stood, pulling the covers up over her a bit more,


	10. Chapter Ten

When Kayliegh woke up, she trudged out to the livingroom with a yawn. John and Sherlock were sitting in their respective chairs, Sherlock busy with his phone and texting Lestrade, John reading some novel.  
"Morning," John called over his shoulder at the sound of her footsteps.   
"Evening," She corrected lazilly, making tea.  
John chuckled, shaking his head. She emerged with three cups strategically held; John's and Sherlock's in one hand, hers in another. She gave John a cup before handing Sherlock his, then sitting down in between John's knees, resting her back against the back of the chair as she sipped the warm brew.   
John gave Sherlock a telling look and lucky for him the detective caught on, adjusting in his seat.  
"Kayliegh," John started, settin aside his book.  
"What's wrong?" She asked immediately, twisting to look up at him.  
"Nothing, we just need to talk," John was quick to reassure her, running a hand through her hair.  
Kaya's lips pressed into a line but she nodded for him to go on.  
"Well, we decided that with this new arrangement should come a few guidlines, as well. Neither of us saw it as much of an issue until now, but I think we need to discuss a few of them, along with consequences for not following them."  
Kayliegh seemed uneasy but nodded quietly anyways.  
"Well, for one, lying and attitude are not acceptable. Lying especially, because with Sherlock's work, informing us about things truthfully is a need." John started.  
Kayliegh nodded once more,"Okay."  
"Second would be not leaving without one of us or getting a ride from Mycroft for a while,"   
"Less agreeable but okay," She urged.  
"The rest is just basic stuff that you wouldhave done before this. Keep your room at least mildly straightened out, get homework and other things done once you start up school again, keep your language PG-"  
"Oh, John, really?" Sherlock quipped, making a disgusted look at him.  
Kayliegh giggled and John rolled his eyes,"Fine, curse all you like with Sherlock but I don't want to hear it in front of me or directed at either one of us. Mycroft and Mrs Hudson included,"  
"Fine, that's alright." She smiled, though it faded,"And...consequences, you said?"  
"Right, yes. Well, how did your parents deal with things like that, first off?" John asked, shooting Sherlock a look.  
"Oh, uh..." Kayliegh turned to face front again, her cheeks pink,"Well my mom would send me to my room, make me clean, stuff like that."   
"And your father?" Sherlock hummed  
She cast a pitiful look up at Sherlock before glaring at the floor, face red,"He'd swat me for serious stuff...my mom didn't like it."   
John seemed mildly relieved,"Nothing much with change then." He paused and nudged her knee so she'd look at him again,"But the biggest rule is no touching my gun, okay? If you ever see Sherlock take it, first of all tell me," John glared at Sherlock,"And secondly don't go poking around to find it. If I ever see it in your hands when you aren't in danger, you'll be one sorry girl. Understood?"  
Kayliegh nodded quickly,"Understood."  
"Mrs. Hudson wanted to see you, Kayliegh," Sherlock said abruptly, leaning him in his chair and looking at her evenly.  
"I can go, then?" She asked, giving John a wary look.  
"Yes, go on," Sherlock waved her off.  
Kayliegh stood up and went to her room to get dressed, the door clicking shut behind her.  
"Now I see it," Sherlock said casually, staring at the door after her.  
"See what?" John asked, running a hand down his face.  
Sherlock gestured vaguely,"'Shyness', as you put it. She's cautious of you now,"  
"Yeah, Sherlock, because I was the only one talking about the rules, as you insisted I do." John replied testily.  
"Mm." Sherlock hummed, looking him over.  
John just shook his head, walking into the kitchen.


	11. Chapter Eleven

One month later

It wasn't often that Greg stopped by the flat, usually just in a need for immediate help. Most of the time he could text Sherlock and see if he got a response or not, but Lestrade was in over his head with this one and needed his help desperately. Upon arriving, he was very surprised to see a young girl curled up in Sherlock's armchair.  
Sherlock's name died on his tongue and the girl tensed, the mug in her hands stopping at her lips.  
Greg, while confused, was not unobservant. Kayliegh was dressed in a thin robe similar to Sherlock's, her hair pulled up but very obviously auburn, small curls escaping the hair tie and fallining into her face. She was the picture of Sherlock with her eyes and thin lips, startling him.  
Greg was snapped out of his daze as she spoke.  
"You have a gun," Kayliegh stated carefully, feet slowly sliding to the floor.  
"I...yeah, I'm an inspector. What are you doing here? Who are you?" Greg asked, staring at her.  
"I coulpd ask the same." She stood, setting her mug on the mantle and stepping behind the chair,"John says I can't use his gun but I will." He tone was even but she hesitated, gripping the back of Sherlock's chair.  
"You know John? John Watson?" He asked, frowning at her.  
"He's..." Kayliegh paused,"He's my dad,"  
Greg shook his head, running a hand through his hair,"John doesn't have any kids,"  
"Adoption," She explained,"I got here a few weeks ago."  
"No offense, but I'm having a difficult time believing that. Sherlock would never let a kid run around here. That's the last thing he'd let happen."  
"Shut up! Sherlock's nice, don't you try and tell me otherwise!" She shouted abruptly, stomping her foot,"He picked me!"  
Greg held up his hands, the file in his right,"Okay! Relax...I'm sorry, yeah?"  
The redhead glared at him,"What do you want?"  
Greg sighed and heldup the case file,"Look, I just wanted him to look at this case, is he here?"  
"He's out with John at...Bart's." Kayliegh said.  
"Right, well, I'll just leave you to it, then-"  
"Wait, can I-" She hesitated, stepping out from behind his chair,"Can I see it?"  
"Im not allowed to show these things to-"  
"Can't I try?"  
Greg looked over her. Kayliegh crossed her arms over her chest, hopeful eyes staring back at him. He was reminded of four years ago, when Sherlock got out of rehab and asked him for a case. He chewed his lip.  
"I don't think you'd be able to do much for it, but..." He sighed, offering it to her,"Look it over."  
The girl stepped forward and eagerly took it, opening the file,"He wouldn't let me go to any scenes."  
"I'm not surprised, John is always worried about that stuff," Greg nodded.  
"No, Sherlock. John got on me later for snapping at him," she elaborated, sitting back in Sherlock's chair.  
"So, you never told me your name," Greg began, frowning at her,  
Kayliegh glanced up at him and answered,"Rachel,"  
Greg nodded and sat on the couch,"You said you're staying here because they adopted you?"  
She simply nodded and Greg fell into silence again.  
"The gardener is with the wife, right?" She asked suddenly,  
"I'm sorry?" Greg asked.  
"Sorry, was that rude? I just saw that-"  
"No, keep going. He said he wasn't with her." Greg urged, sitting forward.  
She nodded,"I think it was the Gardner's brother. He might be jealous of the gardener and tried to frame him, because he wanted the wife."  
"That's...actually smart. Wow, you sure you're not Sherlock's?"  
"In a way I am," she murmured, standing to offer it back to him.  
Greg stood and was about to speak when the door shut downstairs. Kayliegh glanced to the door.  
"That must be Sherlock and John," She said cautiously,"It was nice to meet you," with that she pushed the folder into his hands and went for the door.  
"Ah ah, why the hurry?" He asked, grabbing her arm,"Where are you going?"  
"To my room, leave me alone!" She huffed, trying to pull away.  
"Let's say hello, yeah?" Greg hummed and in the next moment the door opened. Kayliegh yanked her arm away to glare at John's chair.  
"Oh, Lestrade, what are you doing here?" John asked with a smile, taking off his coat.  
"Case," Sherlock said, stepping forward to take it.  
Lestrade pulled his hand back,"Rachel got through it already. We might have a lead."  
Sherlock closed his hand in a loose fist, tilting his head slightly,"Rachel, hm?"  
Kayliegh scowled harder at John's chair.  
"That's what I thought," Greg commented,glancing at her,"So what's the story, Sherlock?"  
"My niece has recently been orphaned and put into my care. John is also her legal guardian. She's been here for close to two months and if you could keep this quiet from the rest of the morons at the yard, that would be terrific."  
Greg nodded,"Right, yeah. You've got two Sherlocks in the flat now, John, I wish you luck," he smiled teasingly while Sherlock attempted to look offended.  
John sighed,"Greg, this is Kayliegh Holmes. Kaya, Greg,"  
Greg nodded,"Right, well I should get going. I'll see you three another time," He smiled and stepped past them to the door, shutting it behind him with a click. John turned to her.  
"John, I know I lied but I didn't know who he was!" She blurted immediately.  
"Yes, I know. That's fine, Kaya," He smiled,"I guess I wasn't as specific about the rules as I could've been, but-"  
"You solved it," Sherlock interrupted.  
"I....yeah?" Kayliegh shifted,"I wasn't doing anything else."  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes slightly, studying, before he pulled off his coat and sat down on his chair.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Kayliegh had adjusted to school rather well, nobody paid her much mind. She got a decent amound of homework which John made sure she got through. Mycroft had a car sent to pick her up for classes from Baker street and drop her back off after school.  
It was her second week into school that her afternoon ride took her to a hospital instead of home.  
"Mitchell? Where are we?" Kayliegh sat up, speaking to the driver.  
He smiled at her in the rearview,"Mr. Holmes has requested that you meet him here this evening."  
"Sherly?" She asked.  
He nodded,"Yes, Sherly. He's inside, ask the front desk for his name."  
Kayliegh nodded,"Thanks Mitch! I'll see you tomorrow,"  
"Afternoon, darling," He smiled as she got out.  
Kayliegh waved as he pulled away from the curb and walked up to Barts, suddenly worried for Sherlock. After asking his name, she was led down the hall to a lab of sorts, where the nurse cast her an odd look before turning about and heading back. Kayliegh frowned and opened the door.  
Sherlock was looking up at a woman who's face Kayliegh couldn't yet see, his face an expression of realization.  
"You always say such mean things to me." Kayliegh heard her say quietly, then she abruptly turned around to head for the door, finally seeing Kayliegh. Sherlock noticed her as well  
"Sherlock Scott Holmes what did you do?" Kayliegh snapped, scowling at him as she walked towards the woman.  
"Who-" The girl started, trying to scrub away tears in her eyes as she tried to figure out who Kayliegh was.  
"Kayliegh Holmes, I'm his niece regretfully." She shot a look at Sherlock before turning softer eyes on her,"What's your name?"  
She took a breath,"Molly Hooper... I didn't realize Sherlock had a niece..."  
"Neither did anyone else. Look, let's just sit you back down, yeah?" Kayliegh suggested, taking her hands in her own in a comforting gesture.  
"I'd much rather leave, I just don't want-"  
Kayliegh shook her head,"No, no, you're upset you shouldn't be running off. I've heard some about you back at home,"  
"Rub salt in my wounds, Sherlock, go home and complain to John!" Molly erupted, turning to glare at him, and Sherlock seemed surprised.  
The girl covered her mouth,"Oh my, that was uncalled for...I'm sorry,"  
Kayliegh smiled at her,"Believe me, that was very much called for."  
With that, Kayliegh turned her around and pushed her back towards the counter a bit.  
"You still haven't answered me, Sherlock, what did you say to her?" Kayliegh huffed, turned a stern scowl on him.  
"I merely informed her that her Fiance is sleeping with another man." Sherlock answered as casually as possible, having turned his attention back to the microscope.  
Molly frowned and turned away once more, not leaving but looking at the ring on her finger sadly.  
"Sherlock, apologize, now." Kayliegh demanded.  
Sherlock simply grunted in response, adjusting the microscope.  
Kayliegh glared, walking around the counter to him and pulling the slide from the microscope. Sherlock's head jerked up.  
"Oh, for christs sake give me that back!" He shouted at her in return.  
"Apologize," She said in an even tone, staring him down.  
"I am so, so sorry for notifying you of the potential threesome with that lovely fiance of yours, Molly, and hope you sell that ring for the two thousand quid it was worth. Now give me back my slide you imbecilic, over-emotional twit!" Sherlock bellowed, sarcasm dripping off of the words.  
Sherlock must have let the words out before he thought to far ahead, because his expression shifted from annoyance to something she couldn't read.  
Kayliegh straightened herself, staring back at him with a similar blank look before mutely handing him back the slide.  
"That's why I can't go to cases, then? Not because you're worried, but because you think I'm stupid?" Kayliegh asked in a soft tone, and held up a hand when he tried to argue,"Just...leave me alone, Sherlock. I'll get out of your hair for tonight, let you think things through without my emotions clouding your thoughts."  
As she turned to leave, Sherlock grabbed her arm,"Kaya-"  
Kayliegh jerked her arm away and turned to scowl at him,"No, you can't call me that. You're not my friend."  
Sherlock raised his head, drawing back his hand,"And you're lucky, very very lucky that she still even considers you one," Kaya now gestured to Molly.  
Molly stepped up beside her, looking pained. Kayliegh turned again and pulled on Molly's sleeve for her to follow. The scientist did, following her closely. Kayliegh slammed the door behind them deliberately as as they headed down the hall, she turned to Molly.  
"He deserved every bit of that, you know." She pointed out,  
Molly nodded,"Yes, and I think if you'd ask John I think we could treat ourselves to ice cream after this?"  
Kayliegh smiled slowly,"That sounds nice."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Molly drove them to an ice cream parlour she knew after getting John's approval, getting two milkshakes before they picked a table to sit at.  
"Do you think he's sulking right now?" Kayliegh asked, giving her a telling grin.  
"I feel bad for the morgue ocupants," Molly giggled, taking a sip at her chocolate shake.  
Kayliegh smiled, poking her straw into a different spot of her own strawberry milkshake,"Does he do that often?"  
"Insult me?" Molly inquired.  
"Just..." Kayliegh gestured,"throw fits like that,"  
Molly nodded,"Regretfully, yes. I tried to impress him, he's brilliant and god help me attractive and I thought I'd gotten over him-"  
Molly stopped abruptly, blushing,"Oh god, you don't want to hear this he's your Uncle,"  
Kayliegh shook her head,"No, go ahead. It's bugging you, talk about it,"  
Molly blushed again, looking bashfully and staring at her cup.  
"I just...wish he'd notice me sometime, you know? I tried lipstick once and he shot that down in the first two minutes. Last Christmas I got him a gift and he started saying such embarassing things."  
Kayliegh shifted in her seat,"Can I be honest with you?"  
Molly nodded for her to go ahead,"I think...John might like Sherlock."  
Hooper's lips curved into a smile,"Really? Since when?"  
Kayliegh shrugged,"A week after I moved in, they were both just really coordinated and once Sherlock actually got jealous of me when I started deducing John and himself."  
"Sherlock was jealous?" Molly giggled behind her hand, making Kaya laugh.  
"He acted like a kicked puppy until I left and he impressed John by figuring out someone else!"  
Molly laughed harder,"Oh, do you think Sherlock likes him back then?"  
Kayliegh nodded,"Adores him." She leaned forward a bit and whispered through her snickering,"I think the great Sherlock Holmes is in love."  
Molly's smile broadened,"That's so sweet of those two!"  
"You don't mind it then?" Kaya asked cautiously.  
Molly smiled faintly down at her cup before shaking her head,"No. I don't think I do."  
"Good." Kayliegh smiled,"You can do better than Sherlock when it comes to treating you right. You're absolutely beautiful, Molly, and I feel bad for anyone who passes you by."  
"How old are you again?" Molly asked with a grin.  
"Irrelevant," Kayliegh said in fake impudence, sending them both into giggling fits once more.  
Kayliegh picked up her phone when it buzzed to see that it was Sherlock. She smirked slightly, showing Molly it was him.  
"I'm going to ignore it." Kaya said, setting it on the table.  
Molly shook her head,"No, reply to it! He's probably worried sick."  
"He deserves to suffer."Kaya reminded her.  
Molly sighed, though the smile curling he lips told Kaya she wasn't upset,"Fine, but only for a bit. I don't want you getting in trouble."  
So over the next ten minutes Kayliegh recieved four more texts from Sherlock and one from John, which she happily replied to, telling him what time she'd be home.  
After the fifth text from Sherlock, Molly insisted she at least read them, so Kaya read them aloud.

Recieved  
4:12  
I may have mispoken in the lab this afternoon. -SH

Recieved  
4:14  
Where are you? John said you were out with Molly. -SH

Recieved  
4:15  
Are you okay? -SH

Recieved  
4:17  
I'll have Mycroft go get you, Kayliegh. -SH

Recieved  
4:25  
Kayliegh I'm sorry. Please answer me. John says you're alright, but I'd like an answer. I'm very sorry, to Molly as well. What I said was out of turn and inappropriate to both of you. -SH

Molly and Kayliegh shared a look of pity for him and Kaya was just about to reply when Molly's phone chimed in her pocket.  
"It's Sherlock," She said in disbelief.  
"Read it!" Kayliegh urged.

Recieved  
4:25  
I'm sorry for what I said. It was personal and a sensitive topic for you, and I regret telling you so openly. I don't regret telling you, however, and will kot apologize for informing you of you fiance's cheating habits. You shouldn't have had to suffer through marrying someone like that. Tell me for gods sake that Kayliegh is with you and is safe, Molly. -SH

Kayliegh smiled brightly,"Wow. I should get home, I guess."  
"Do you need a ride?" Molly asked, standing up.  
"I can text Mycroft, but thanks." She assured her,"Oh, could I get your mobile number?"  
Molly nodded and they traded phones to enter each other's numbers before trading back.  
"I'll see you around, Kaya." Molly paused,"Sorry, can I-"  
Kayliegh nodded,"Of course."  
Molly smiled at her and was off, Kayliegh texting Mycroft for a ride.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Kayliegh waved goodnight to Mitch as he pulled away and headed up the stairs to the flat. It was around five when she finally pushed open the door, shrugged off her coat and hung it up.  
John emerged from the kitchen then, giving her a questioning look,"What happened at Barts? He's gone into one of his black moods, locked himself in his room."  
Kayliegh sighed,"He insulted Molly and then me after I forced him to apologize. He was texting me the whole time I was out, but he sent one apology message to Molly, a real apology,"  
John shook his head,"I don't believe it,"  
"I have the messages to prove it," She grinned, taking up one end of the couch rather than his chair just to throw Sherlock off,  
John went back into the kitchen and called to Sherlock,"Kaya's home, Sherlock!"  
There was silence for a few moments before his door at the end of the hall opened and a few more seconds until he stepped out into the living room, steps silent.  
"Kayliegh-" He started, taking a step forward.  
She tossed one of the throw pillows at him,"No! I'm still mad at you Sherlock. It shouldn't have taken you so long to say sorry,"  
Sherlock frowned, having caught the pillow and now holding it in front of himself, fingers picking at the edges,"I don't normally..." he tried to find the words and Kayliegh stepped in.  
"Fight with Molly? That's a lie, she blatantly told me otherwise," Kayliegh snapped.  
Sherlock shook his head,"No, I don't usually regret speaking my mind like I had."  
"Did you actually feel guilty for embarassing Molly or did you just say that to bring me home?" Kaya asked suspiciously.  
"I think so." Sherlock seemed to glare at the cushion beside were Kayluegh sat as John walked into the living room, crossing his arms as he watched the two of them.  
"You think?" Kayliegh quipped.  
Sherlock huffed, clearly uncomfortable,"I don't familiarize myself with emotions, but I was very...uneasy avout the whole incident once you left."  
Kayliegh narrowed her eyes at him, studying him even though he was obviously reluctant to raise his eyes to hers.  
"I never got an apology," She said after a moment.  
Now he looked up in confusion,"I texted-"  
"I want to hear it," she cut him off.  
Sherlock scowled again, hands tightening on the pillow as he considered.  
Kayliegh tried to look bored as she pulled out her phone,"Or I could spend the night at Mycroft's for a while."  
"I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry," Sherlock input hastily.  
Kayliegh smiled and patted the couch cushion,"Then come on," She returned her phone to her pocket.  
Pillow forgotten, Sherlock stepped over to the couch and sat beside her, Kayliegh leaning into his shoulder,"I want an immediate sorry to whoever next time, yeah?"  
"Yes, mother," Sherlock quipped, making Kayliegh giggle.  
"Shut up, you," she replied teasingly.  
After a long beat of quiet, Sherlock's voice came to her very quietly,"For the record, I think better with you around."  
Kayliegh smiled softly and leaned closer to him.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The next morning Kayliegh woke up late and decided that sweatpants and a T-shirt would be a good enough outfit for that day. She tied up her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her bag, checking to be sure she had actually finished all her homework the night before. Once she got outside she offered a quick good morning to Mrs. Hudson and climbed into the black sedan, shifting into the middle.  
"Morning, Kaya," Mitch hummed before pulling onto the road,"How were things with Sherlock?"  
"Pretty smooth. We got over it," She shrugged, finishing up one page of her math studies.  
"Lovely." Came his reply, and silence reigned until Kayliegh finished with homework.  
Upon getting to school, Kayliegh packed up her things and got out and went up the walk to the doors after telling Mitch goodbye.  
Kayliegh had a few good friends at school already, people she sat with at lunch and talked with. They were nice to her and she them, so there was a promise of long lasting friendship. One girl in particular was Kaya's best friend, who she had shared many things with, names Amy Green.  
They spent classes they had whispering and giggling about silly things that just weren't funny without Amy. Homework they checked over in the mornings to compare answers. Notes they did together and theatre was spent trying to make the other one laugh on stage. They had only known each other a week but Kaya had a great feeling about her.  
So by the end of the day, Kaya was calm and happy once more. She hopped into the back seat of the sedan with a cheerful hello to Mitch, which he returned.   
As they drove, Kayliegh shared stories of that day and looked out the window, but after five minutes or so, Kayliegh startled him back telling him to stop.  
"Kayliegh, you alright?" He asked worriedly, casting her a concerned look in the mirror.  
She didn't answer as she clambered out onto the sidewalk, kneeling at the entrance of an alley and looking at something the driver couldn't see. For fear of getting in trouble with Mycroft, he got out and followed her.   
Sitting not to far from the beginning of the alley and curled against some trash bins was a small Irish setter, just a puppy.  
The dog whimpered as he looked at them.  
"C'mon, baby," Kayliegh called to him.  
"Mrs. Holmes I'm not sure this is-" Mitch tried to cut in, eyeing the puppy warily.  
"Hes not dangerous," Kayliegh waved him off, inching forward.  
After more of Kayliegh's calling, the dog hesitantly stood from the pile of rubbish, took a few shaky steps, and fell again. Kayliegh frowned and stepped slowly forward, letting the little puppy smell her before picking him up gently.   
He was skinny, dengerously so, and frail. Kaya made a soft sound in her throat, turning around to Mitch,"We gotta get him some food,"  
"I'm still not certain that this is the best idea, Mrs. Holmes." Mitche tried to argue.  
"Please?" Kayliegh asked with a frown, cradling the dog's head and scratching it's head gently.  
Mitchell sighed and gestured for her to get in the car with a defeated sigh before following her.  
Kayliegh beamed and got in as quickly as she could without setting the dog down. Mitchell did as requested and drove her to a nearby pet store, where a similar black sedan waited for them. Mycroft stepped out.  
"Aw, did you have to call him?" Kayliegh pouted.  
"Regretfully, yes. He'd have my head otherwise." Mitchell replied.  
Kaya smiled regardless as she got out, still holding the dirty pup to her chest and trying to keep it warm in her coat.  
"Kayliegh, of all the silly things you could have done, you find a stray dog to muck about with?" Mycroft sighs.  
"He's adorable and hungry, now come on," She huffed, opening the door and walking inside. Mycroft reluctantly followed.  
Kayliegh walked up to the counter,"Could you help me?"  
The woman turned to her with a snile and nodded,"Of course, what do you need?"  
Kayliegh opened up her coat for the girl to see, which made her gasp and hurry around the counter,"Poor thing's a mess."  
Kayliegh nodded, closing her coat again,"Food, leashes, anything I'll need right this second."  
The girl, Emma she later found out, led her around the store and got her a food and water dish, a small bag of food for the next week, a leash and collar. Kayliegh also got dog shampoo and something for fleas if need be.  
Mycroft offered to pay regardless of what he thought, chiding her for poking around every few minutes. Kayliegh didn't mind.  
Once back in the car- Mycroft insisted on riding home with her so Kayliegh insisted they ride with Mitch- they went back to Baker street, where Kayliegh had to think of what to her possibly cross guardians.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Kayliegh climbed the stairs to 221B hesitantly, pushing open the door and sending an apologetic smile towards John in his chair and Sherlock, who had turned from the window to cross his arms and glare at her.  
"Kayliegh, you're an hour late getting home!" John scolded, standing up.  
She edged out of the way so Mycroft could enter, and Kaya happily hid behind him.  
Mycroft cleared his throat,"Kayliegh has taken to a stray she found on the ride home, it seems."   
"A stray?" John echoed dumbly. Mycroft raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes. I have a driver downstairs with bags for the dog in the rear seat. She was very persuasive with my driver, I suppose," he gave her a knowing look.  
"Oh come on, you all can't be cross with me!" She sulked, stepping nearer the middle of the room to open her coat, revealing the small dog curled up and shivering against her.  
"Kayliegh-"  
"Even if I can't keep it, he needs fed and I got food, so someone hold him!" She huffed.  
John ran a hand through his hair and sighed, walking forward and opening his arms to take the puppy. Kayliegh transfered him carefully and wrapped her coat around it even after John was holding it. With the dog out of her arms, she raced back downstairs to get the bags.  
Mycroft turned to Sherlock,"Remind you of someone, brother mine?"   
Sherlock stared at the dog mutely, his annoyed demeanor suddenly gone and replaced with an almost pained look.  
"Sherlock?" John said quietly, adjusting the puppy.  
The little setter looked at Sherlock and the detective felt himself filled with something like sorrow, but also overwhelming joy.  
"Redbeard," he whispered.  
Mycroft hummed, leaning on his umbrella.   
"Your old dog, I assume?" John input, looking at Sherlock.  
Sherlock cleared his throat and nodded. John smiled softly and walked towards him, tucking the coat all the way around the dog except it's head, then offering to Sherlock. The detective shook his head, taking a step back. John simply rolled his eyes and tugged his wrist to bring him back, then pushing the bundle against Sherlock's chest.   
The younger man stared at it, wide eyed, tense but intrigued by the little puppy. The dog turned to sniff Sherlock's shoulder before lazilly licking the fabric.  
Kayliegh returned then, bags in hands and dropping unnecessary ones by the door. The bags with food and dishes she brought to the kitchen, filling one silver dish with water, opening the bag of food and filling the other with it. The dog jerked in Sherlock arms at the sound of food, letting out a helpless little howl. Sherlock felt something in his chest twist viciously.  
Kayliegh hurried back out and set down the bowls beside John's chair and opening her hands to take the dog back, which Sherlock reluctantly allowed her to do.  
Kayliegh sat beaide the food and water, unwrapping the puppy from her coat and setting him in front of the food dish. He sniffed it before he started eating, crunching the food hungrily.  
"Well," Mycroft broke the silence,"I'll be off. Good luck with your new addition."   
Sherlock ignored him and came to stand beside Kayliegh. John said a distracted goodbye.  
Kayliegh sat behind the puppy as it ate, stroking the fur despite the muck embedded in it. Within five minutes most of the food was gone. Jogn had gone to make tea, while Sherlock just watched him eat silently.  
"Can we keep him?" Kayliegh asked quietly, looking up at Sherlock.  
Sherlock glanced back at John, then to the dog,"Yes."  
"Really?" She beamed.  
Sherlock nodded,"He'll need to be bathed."  
"Got it covered," She pointed to the bags,"I got stuff we'd need like a leash and a collar, shampoo," She shrugged.  
"What's his name, then?"   
Kayliegh looked up at him as the pup sank back on his belly, full and the dish empty.  
"How about you name him?" Kaya offered, picking him up and offering it to Sherlock.   
The detective took it and scratched behind it's ear as he argued with himself. Finally a small smile curved his lips.  
"Redbeard,"  
He turned when John put a hand on his shoulder,"The second."   
Sherlock chuckled at that and held the puppy, now dubbed Redbeard II, and felt like something have finally been resolved from many years ago.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Rebeard II got fatter by the day and after two weeks was looking and feeling much healthier. He was very excitable and hard to train, but after a few more days there were no more accidents in the flat. Sherlock adored the puppy so much Mrs. Hudson couldn't say no.  
Redbeard's residence was in Kayliegh's room but came down with her to see Sherlock and John. John never had the energy to bathe Redbeard, let alone the knee for it, so Sherlock and Kayliegh spent Sunday evenings up in her flat washing him clean of the week's grime- the bathroom downstairs sinply didn't have enough room to hold two people.  
On the third week with Redbeard, Sunday night, Sherlock and Kayliegh were in the mide of washing him when Kayliegh brought something Sherlock desperately wanted to avoid.  
"You should talk to John." Kayliegh said casually, scrubbing at the fur on his shoulders.  
Sherlock paused,"What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean you love him, Sherlock," she flicked a few suds at his startled face,"So do something about it."  
"I'm not infatuated with-"  
"Don't lie, Sherlock, everyone sees it! Just talk to him, take him to dinner or something," Kayliegh huffed.  
Sherlock glared at the water in the tub,"You don't have any idea what you're talking about,"   
"Oh?" Kaya looked at him,"Then how come you always stare at his arse-"  
Sherlock tensed,"Hush!"  
"Sherlock," Kayliegh smiled at him gently," Just ask him to dinner. He'll accept, I promise."  
"You don't know that," Sherlock snapped.  
"He likes you to, you ninny."  
Sherlock's hands stopped in Redbeard's fur, staring into the tub. John liked him? It couldn't be true, but Sherlock wished desperately that he would ignore sense and just believe it. John. Wonderful John, liking him of all people? With his arrogance, attitude, horrible ways he treated the doctor?  
"Sherlock," Kayliegh's voice cut in,"He needs to get out."  
Sherlock pulled back his hands and stood, grabbing a towel. He let Redbeard shake off some of the water in the bathtub before wrapping him in a towel and handing him to Kayliegh. He turned and left then, silent.  
"Sherlock!" Kaya whined, but Sherlock had already shut the door.  
The detective went back downstairs to his flat, stalking in and sitting on the couch, ignoring his water-splashed shirt.  
"Tea, Sherlock?" John called from the kitchen.  
Sherlock didn't reply, laying down to think, store, save. He went over the data time and time again, because surely John wasn't in love with him. John 'Not Gay' Watson.   
Since the texi driver case, Sherlock felt off. His chest grew tight when John brushed his shoulder or their fingers touched while handing off tea. John was enticing to him, intriguing and full of surprises. He knew John wouldn't let any harm come to him, not even by his own hand. He'd never forgive himself.  
Even with such a simple mind John was complex. He actually persuaded Sherlock to eat, even if unknowingly but sighing and giving up. He cared for Sherlock like bo one else, gave him security, food, help, love.   
And god help me, Sherlock thought, I love him too.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Kayliegh decided that John needed to be in the loop of this little love issue, and made her appearance when Sherlock had gone out for whatever, sitting in Sherlock's chair with little Redbeard in her lap. John raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes?"  
"You love Sherlock," She said suddenly.  
John's eyes widened and he frowned,"I..."  
"I knew it!" Kaya grinned,"Now please, do something about it? You guys keep giving each other these looks and it's driving me mad,"  
"Looks? Kayliegh, this isn't..." John trailed, rubbing at his eyes.  
"John, just trust me?" Kayliegh begged.  
John shook his head,"Leave it alone, Kayliegh." He stood to go to his room,"Sherlock doesn't love anyone, so what's the point?"  
Kaya decided to keep quiet, looking down at Redbeard sadly as John's door clicked shut.  
"They're a bunch of dummies, huh?" She murmured, nuzzling her cheek into his fur.  
*~~~*  
Sherlock paced.  
He just about wore holes in the carpet, circling back and forth in front of the coffee table, hands clasped, wringing, twisting behind his back. He worried.  
John, John, John. Christ.  
John Watson, he repeated in his head, Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. Army Doctor, middle age, PTSD, nightmares. Psychosomatic limp and bullet scar on his shoulder. Blue eyes, blonde hair- greying. Average.  
Average, dammit.  
So why, why was it so difficult to just ignore him, delete useless information like his favorite dish at Angelos or his favorite TV program. Why was it difficult to anger him and make him upset by not eating. Why couldn't he just forget him?  
His heart raced as these thoughts bore a hole through any other logic and reasoning. John was not gay- bisexual. John and he were simply platonic- John shot a man for you. John has dated other women- distractions.  
He wants you.  
Sherlock growled angrily, scrubbing hands through his hair and getting even more frustrated as he imagined John carding gentler fingers through the same curls. He wanted to scream out his frustrations.  
If John did return his feelings,  
If John loved him...  
Then it should be simple. Ask him to dinner, a film, kiss him, shag. That's it. But he wanted more, so much more from him. He wanted nights together without sex, just breathing in John's scent and falling asleep with him tucked into his arms. He wanted quiet goodmorning kisses to pull him out of a dark time, goodnight kisses to soothe him to sleep. Sherlock desired everything sentimental. Wanted everything that had destroyed him in Uni. He wanted John for his best and worst times- and it terrified him.  
Sherlock felt like crying. At the same time, he felt like yelling, and another part of him wished he would just talk to John and get it over with.  
Sherlock sat down in defeat, dropping his head to his hands and sighing.  
John.  
*~~~*  
John stared at the cup of coffee Sarah had brought him, turning it in his hands.  
Sherlock was a brilliant man, an attractive man, and also the man he seemed taken with. John was in this for the long run, but he really hated seeing Sherlock deduce the smallest of things about people, yet be so bloody ignorant to John's feelings. He sighed.  
His break was over and John called in his next patient, taking another long drink of his coffee.  
It would be a long day.  
*~~~*  
That evening Sherlock planned, prepped, dressed for the occasion. He wore his purple button up, sleeves rolled to his elbows. Casual. He was going to ask John to dinner.  
What could go wrong?  
He cut off his thoughts before he could supply an answer and set about combing his hair and styling it.  
John got home right on time and Sherlock stood by the window with his violin, playing an upbeat tune, though he couldn't help the small bit of worry he instilled in the music. When he finished a minute or so later, John had taken off his coat and sat down to read. Sherlock took a breath.  
As he put away the instrument, he took his time. So many things to say, such a small amount of air to say them with. He could say 'I love you, let's have dinner.' Or 'Kayliegh informed me of your attraction towards me. How about a film.'. It could go as smoothly as he wanted.  
But it could also go as awry as he'd feared. John could say no, tell him off. He could actually hate Sherlock and the detective felt his gut twist at the thought. John hating him would be a fate worse than death.  
Calling him a freak.  
Sherlock imagined it without realizing; He'd have just asked John to dinner and the doctor would sneer at him and say the most hateful things.  
'You're gay? What the hell!'  
'I'm not queer, you idiot'  
'Get the hell away from me, fag!'  
Everything was a homophopic slur in his head until abruptly John's voice screamed over the rest-  
'Freak!'  
Sherlock didn't realize he'd hit the ground until John was calling his name, hands bracing him up.  
"Sherlock, Sherlock-" the doctor finally relaxed a bit as the younger man's eyes settled on him,"You okay? Hit anything?"  
Sherlock blinked before shaking his head.  
"Good god," John sighed in relief,"You scared me. When did you last eat something?"  
"Friday," Sherlock answered after a beat of thought.  
"Last Friday? Sherlock!" John huffed, lifting him up and steadying him.  
"Dinner," Sherlock blurted, to which John nodded, chuckling.  
"Yeah, I'll order us some chinese. Settle down, relax." The doctor coaxed him to his chair and pushed him gently back into it.  
"No, I meant-" Sherlock began to argue, finally pulling out of his daze.  
"Sherlock, take it easy," John chided, smoothing down his curls without thinking. He drew his hand back all to soon and pulled out his phone to order takeaway.  
Sherlock cursed himself hatefully, sulking in his chair.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

John assumed it was just one of Sherlock's black moods when the younger man began avoiding him. He hid in his room or stormed off to it when John spoke to him to much. John tried to keep quiet and just tiptoed around him for a few days, told Kayliegh to keep to herself upstairs for a while.  
It had been nearly a week when John finally snapped.  
"Sherlock," He started quietly,"You want tea?"  
Sherlock gave a sigh that would have better been suited coming from a teenager and hefted himself up off the couch, making to go to his bedroom. John glared and stepped in front of him.  
"Sherlock, what the hell is wrong with you?" John asked.  
"Leave me alone," Sherlock mumbled- his first words since the moods started.  
John shook his head, poking a finger at Sherlock's chest,"You have been avoiding me for a week, Sherlock! Slamming doors and getting an attitude with me. You act like Kayliegh sometimes!"  
Sherlock snatched John's wrist and yanked, holding his hand up high enough that John had to stumble closer, surprising him. Sherlock glared icily at him.  
"I said leave me be," He growled before letting him go again.  
John scowled and within the next two seconds had Sherlock pinned to the floor with a thump.  
"And I asked you what's wrong. Now, dammit, answer me," John snapped, pressing his knee a bit harder into Sherlock's back.  
Sherlock bucked underneath him, trying to squirm away before he made a sound of frustration.  
"Why do you care I'm upset?" Sherlock shouted suddenly, jerking his shoulders roughly again and twisting his hands in John's grip.  
"Because you're my friend, and friends help each other," John answered honestly.  
"I don't have friends!" He snarled,"I don't want friends!"  
John was silent for a beat behind him. Sherlock felt his world spin wildly, violently. But what he said was true.  
Then John's grip was suddenly gone, and the knee pressing into his back was lifted. Sherlock was decidedly not relieved. He tried to get up quickly.  
"John, that's not what I meant," He stammered, standing up and seeing John pull on his coat.  
John shook his head,"No, don't worry about it, Sherlock. I should have known anyways."  
"John," Sherlock's voice was pleading.  
"I'll be back," He bit out before slamming the door.  
Sherlock crumpled. He panicked and shut his eyes tightly, trying to bring back a smiling memory of John but everything else in his head was covered by the doctor's angry, disappointed face. He took a shakey breath.  
The door opened again and Kayliegh appeared, pulling him up by his arm.  
"Get up you idiot, he's leaving!" She demanded, yanking him to his feet.  
Sherlock just shook his head and pulled away from her, walking quickly to his bedroom.  
John was gone, he couldn't stop it. He'd finally hurt John and now he's gone and won't ever really comeback. But Sherlock hadn't lied, he didn't want John to be his friend. He wanted him to be his partner, wanted to love him. But John just heard, he didn't think or observe. And now John hated him. John hated Sherlock.  
The detective locked his door against Kayliegh.  
For the first time in many years, Sherlock Holmes cried.


	20. Chapter Twenty

The next two days John stayed with Lestrade. He knew it shouldn't have effected him this much, but it did hurt. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up.  
He'd taken extra shifts at the clinic to get out of Greg's was and to avoid going home. It wasn't to much work, a nice distraction to. Part of him kept hoping Sherlock would barge in and demand that they talk, but why? What reason could he have?  
It was the third and last day that John was staying with Greg and Kayliegh was terribly desperate to have her doctor back and to see Sherlock smile again. She texted Molly.

Sent  
2:34  
John and Sherlock have had a row and John left. Sherlock is a mess and I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon.

Recieved  
2:46  
Oh that sounds awful. Have you talked to John? Where is he?

Sent  
2:47  
Staying at Lestrades house. This is the third day he hasn't come home. Can you help?

Recieved  
2:49  
Anything you need.

Sent  
2:50  
Talk to him.

Kayliegh sat back in John's chair, letting her eyes fall shut as she hugged his Union Jack pillow. John needed to come home. She missed him, Sherlock needed him. Redbeard missed him to.  
Currently, the puppy was asleep in Sherlock's room, keeping the detective company. Kaya didn't try to bring him back out, Sherlock was already upset and taking away the dog would just add to his sadness.  
So she sat and waited for good news from Molly. Waited gor Sherlock to come sit with her. Waited for John to come home.  
*~~~*  
John had just locked up when he heard a familiar voice say his name. He turned to see Molly walking towards him.  
"Hey, Molly," He forced a smile.  
"When are you going back?" She asked.  
"Right." John scratched the back of his neck,"Tonight, maybe. I just don't know what to about him. Do you know what happened?"  
Molly shook her head and held up her car keys,"No, but I've got a car much warmer than out here and a lot of time."  
So John explained what happened in her car and Molly listened, comforted him and talked him through.  
"You should talk with him." She said softly.  
There was silence for a while before John replied,"I wish I knew how."  
"He misses you, you know." Molly continued.  
"Sherlock?" John huffed a laugh that was everything but amused,"Like he's ever missed anyone. Why would I be special?"  
"Because he loves you." Molly said gently.  
John sat quietly and thought while Molly continued,"I'm taking you home. Kayliegh misses you too."  
John just nodded after a bit, suddenly very tired and feeling stressed.  
*~~~*  
John waved to Molly briefly as she drove off before heading up the stairs to the flat. He heard Redbeard barking at the door until he opened it, when the pup eagerly started sniffing him and licking his palms when he pet him. There were quiet, hurried footsteps and when John looked up, Sherlock was there.  
John stood up once more, letting Redbeard muck about for a while.  
"You're back," Sherlock said quietly.  
"Fantastic deduction," John said wryly.  
There was a silence for a while before Sherlock cleared his throat and spoke once more.  
"What I said, John..." he started.  
"It's fine." John replied.  
"It's not. Because," Sherlock swallowed,"I meant it."  
John looked him over as quiet fell again, but Sherlock wasn't done. He took a breath and shut his eyes, looking very uncomfortable.  
"I don't want to be friends, John, because I want to be partners. I have developed an attraction for you that I can't get rid of and have become obsessed with just the thought of you," Sherlock's cheeks grew a faint red,"Since the taxi driver case I've found that you are my own exception to the rule of sentiment and I was reminded that it is not an advantage, not when the person you share it with or have it for...goes away."  
He went on but this time opened his eyes,"I feel you should know this an make your decision to insult me or leave as soon as possible because... In all honesty I have worried this entire time about you and what you'd say to me should you find this out. I considered drugs again but knew that if you did ever return, even if to just pack your things, I would certainly loose any hope of having you."  
He pause then, and John watched suspiciously shiny eyes flash hope,"I love you, John,"  
John felt himself get light headed and he braced himself against the door frame, taking it in. After a moment, he smiled and shook his head and rose his eyes to Sherlock again. The detective was blinking, trying to will away tears John knew would fall anyway.  
"You idiot," John murmured quietly, stepping forward. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck and tugged him down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
Sherlock tensed up, then quickly relaxed and returned the kiss. The hands on John's waist were shaking badly.  
When they pulled away, Sherlock had wet streaks on his face but a look of relief was evident. John brough his hands up to brush away the tears, cupping his face in his hands and wiping them away with his thumb. Sherlock shut his eyes and leaned into the touch.  
"I love you too," John murmured, and Sherlock fully put both arms around John's waist, pulling him closer and stealing another kiss.


	21. Chapter Twenty-one

When Kayliegh came downstairs to check on Sherlock and take Redbeard up, she stumbled upon a fantastic sight.  
Sherlock sat in his chair with John in his lap. The detective had his arms around John's waist and his head dropped to John's shoulder. John had long ago rest his head against Sherlock's curls and shut his eyes, half asleep.   
Upon hearing Kaya enter, John looked up and blushed before trying to slide out of Sherlock lap. Sherlock tugged him farther back, holding him tightly.  
"Sherlock!" John chuckled, bringing a mischevious smile to Sherlock's lips.  
"I told you both! Ha!" Kayliegh clapped her hands,"I knew it, I knew it!"  
John rolled his eyes,"Alright, so you did. Come here and give me a hug, I haven't seen you in a while."  
Kaya didn't need to be told twice and hurried over to hug John and Sherlock put a hand on her back after removing it from John's torso.  
"Alright, to bed with you. It's late already and I'm sure Sherlock didn't enforce the ten'o'clock rule while I was out." John shot Sherlock a knowing smirk.  
It was Sherlock's turn to roll his eyes and Kayliegh giggled,"Okay, g'night. Vome on Redbeard!"   
Redbeard trotted out of the kitchen and wagged his tail, following her out. John hummed, relaxing against Sherlock once more.  
"John," Sherlock said after a minute or so of quiet.  
"Mhm?" John mumbled into his hair.  
Sherlock smiled,"I think you should go to bed as well."  
"Come with me then," John countered, rubbing his thumb against the side of Sherlock's neck.  
"I planned to. My room," Sherlock replied, and allowed John to slide off his lap and stand.  
The detective watched him go to his room to change into something more comfortable and Sherlock went to his room, the small smile stuck in place. He finally had John to himself, he had no more lonely nights and longing thoughts. Everything could be his- was his.  
He lay down in bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling. John joined him a bit later and Sherlock happily pressed his chest against the warmth of John, slowly drifting into sleep to the music of John's breathing and the beat of John's heart against his.   
*~~~*  
Kayliegh made eggs and bacon with jam the next morning, still smug about last nights events. She had to left for school soon but made Sherlock and John breakfast before running downstairs to meet Mitch in the car.   
She was very excited to share with Amy the new chemistry at lunch.  
"It happened!" Kaya squealed, sitting next her.  
Amy looked up, her mouth full of cheeseburger,"What?"  
They both giggled at her muffled response before Kaya continued,"Sherlock and John are together now!"   
"Adorable," Amy cooed, but was cut off suddenly by an indignant noise of disgust behind them.  
"Those guys you live with?" A girl with dark hair asked, dressed in a white blouse and pink skirt.  
"Uh, yes?" Kayliegh replied uneasily.  
"Oh my god, you have fags for parents!" She cried, laughing and catching the attention of her tablemates and few other choice ears.  
"Don't say that," Kaya huffed. She hated that word.  
"It's disgusting, I can say what I want about it," The girl snarled.  
"Do we know you?" Amy input shortly, raising an eyebrow.  
The girl turned an unimpressed look towards her,"Was I talking to you, snot rag?"  
"Leave her alone," Kayliegh hissed, standing up. More eyes turned to them.   
The girl stood as well, looking smug,"Oh, is she your girlfriend? My bad," she sneered.  
Kayliegh's hands tightened at her sides,"Stop it, stop it now,"  
"Or what?" She asked in a teasing tone, leaning forward,"You'll fuck me like your fag dads?"  
Kayliegh didn't remember hitting her, but suddenly she was being pulled back by someone bigger. Her right hand stung from the force she had applied and she saw the girl laying on the ground, bleeding from her nose and lip and satisfyingly unconscious.   
Served her right.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

John was none to happy as he pulled on his coat to go to the school. Sherlock trailed him curiously, eyes wary.  
"John, I'm sure she had a reason. She is at the very least patient." Sherlock tried.  
"I know, Sherlock. We'll hear her side," John assured him, pulling a brief smile and kissing him softly.  
They hailed a cab and were off the Kayliegh's school, arriving in less than ten minutes. John kept himself calm and repeated Sherlock's words in his head. Kayliegh sat with her legs crossed in the office chair, picking ather nails.  
John pulled open the door and allowed Sherlock through first, who set a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at the other girl. A bruising eye with ice held to it, busted lip and bloody nose. She sniffled, glaring at him. Sherlock's stare was cold as he looked back before John returned from the front desk.  
"Alright, well, you're off school for the next week for this." John sighed, lifting her bag from the floor.  
Instead of saying anything Kayliegh nodded and stood, leaning into Sherlock's side and avoiding the eyes of the other girl apparently named Hannah. She followed them out and none of them were very surprised to see a black sedan waiting at the curb. Kayliegh frowned.  
As they got in, Sherlock glared at his brother,"Stop meddling, Mycroft,"  
Mycroft raised an eyebrow,"It's what I do, brother mine. So," he looked at Kaya,"Do tell what happened."  
Kayliegh shrunk under his gaze and looked at her lap before John cleared his throat, indicating for her to do otherwise. Her gaze rose again as she began to explain.  
"She said awful things."Kaya murmured,"About you and Sherlock. She said you were...fags and said I was mucking about with my friend. I got mad and I know...I know I should've just walked away but I couldn't, John, really."  
Sherlock pulled her closer without thinking much about it, moving fingers through her hair.  
John sighed,"You could have, Kayliegh, but I understand why you're so upset. You still should have told someone, however."  
Kayliegh nodded,"I know."  
The rest of the ride was silent. Upon getting home, Sherlock and Mycroft stayed outside to share a smoke for a while, getting out of the house whilst John dealt with things upstairs.  
"He really does care for you both." Mycroft commented after a drag.  
"I know." Sherlock hummed, then turned to look at Mycroft,"Have you found yourself a goldfish yet, brother?"  
Mycroft, rather than making a disgusted face or demanding they change the subject, pursed his lips and nodded slowly after a moment,"Perhaps I have." Sherlock raised an eyebrow in question, but Mycroft offered no elaboration and smothered the cigarette with his heel.  
"Good luck, Sherlock." Mycroft said quietly, walking back towards his car.  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes and after Mycroft had driven off, stomped out his out smoke and took his time heading inside. Things seemed quiet, so Sherlock took it as a good sign.  
Opening the door, he saw them both on the couch. Kayliegh purposely lay on her stomach, and had her upper half resting in John's lap while he stroked her hair to calm her. Kayliegh looked up at him with red eyes, her breath a bit more shallow that normal and cheeks stained with tears.  
Sherlock took off his coat and sat beside them, leaning his head back against the wall and listening to the quiet of the room.  
There wasn't much to be said about the issue, and at the same time so much that could be worried about.  
Did John worry about these things? Would he push Sherlock away in public when he tried to get a kiss? Sherlock found himself dozing soon enough, but his sleep was restless.  
John shifted at some point to lean his head against Sherlock's shoulder. Kayliegh must have fallen asleep then.  
At least he had the flat to do things like this with John. Sherlock couldn't go without them again.  
And he hoped he wouldn't, but the only other thing on his mind was Mycroft little goldfish. Who could it be?


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Kayliegh was suspended for the next week like John had said, and mostly puttered about the flat bored all day. Sherlock was home, of course, unless he decided to go out to Barts or check out a case from Lestrade. Wednesday, he chose barts and Kayliegh was left alone, sitting in Sherlock's chair and texting Molly to distract her from what she was sure was a hellish Sherlock.  
When the door opened she startled, only to see Mycroft strolling in.  
"Good morning," He said casually.  
"Hi," she sighed, finishing her text to Molly before setting her phone aside,"Come to scold me again?" She mumbled.  
Mycroft shook his head,"That isn't my job, now is it?"  
"No. John's done it well enough as it is," she sulked, looking him over,"What did you come for, then?"  
"I came to discuss a few things," He explained, taking a seat in John's chair.  
"Like?"  
"Sergeant Lestrade,"  
Kaya's eyes narrowed as she studied him and suddenly smiled.  
"Do I get to play matchmaker again?" Kayliegh asked, amused.  
Mycroft opened his mouth with every intention of saying no until she stopped him,"Don't lie, Myc. Why else would you need to talk about him?"  
Mycroft frowned but sighed and continued,"Not a word of this to Sherlock, understood?"  
She saluted,"Scouts honor,"  
Mycroft resisted the urge to roll his eyes,"In anycase, Gregory may have in fact captured my interests."  
Kaya smiled widely,"That's perfect! You have to ask him out!"   
"That's why I've come here to speak with you, is it not?" Mycroft replied.  
"Right, right." She nodded," When do you have a night off?"  
"Next Friday," he answered.  
"Good! Ask him Tuesday to dinner that Friday, he'll have a day or two to be excited about it," she smiled at him.  
"And if he says no?"   
Kayliegh's smile became sympathetic,"He won't, Myc. He loves you to,"  
"I don't-" Mycroft began to protest the phrasing vut Kayliegh stood up.  
"You love him, hush. I have some biscuits in the kitchen and I can make tea. I'm sure you have a few more minutes to spare," With that, Kaya, went to the kitchen.  
Mycroft shook his head with another sigh.  
*~~~*  
Next Tuesday, Kayliegh was on her last day of suspension, and would be returning to school the following day. She made sure to pester Mycroft until she got a reply saying he would see Greg and ask him to dinner.  
Mycroft really wished he hadn't.   
The day was nice and held the promise of all day sunny skies, so Lestrade has taken off his coat and settled it on the back of his office chair for the time being. When there was a knock on the door he looked up before inviting them in. To his surprise, Mycroft entered.  
"Good morning, inspector," He greeted with his usual business-only tone.  
Greg nodded,"Morning."  
"Keeping my brother busy, are we?"  
"Trying. If he'd answer my texts we would be," Greg paused to raise an eyebrow at him,"Any particular reason you stopped by?"   
"I wanted to know if you could join me for dinner this Friday," he explained, looking bored but forcing himself not to stammer or rush his words.  
"Couldn't you just terrify my neighbors again and send some big black car to get me?" Greg asked, amused.  
"That is not what I intended this to-"  
"Even so, I've got dinner plans Friday. Net a new girl named Jessica," He sniled up at him, leaning back in his seat.  
"I...see." Mycroft nodded once more,"I'll leave you to it, then."  
Greg hummed,"Alright. See you,"  
Mycroft turned and made his way back to one of the aforementioned 'big, black cars' and shut the door behind him.  
"Where to?" Anthea asked, busy with her phone.  
"Home," Mycroft rubbed his temples.  
*~~~*  
"John!" Sherlock whined, turning to glare at his partner.  
John raised an eyebrow at his computer screen,"Yes?"  
"Oh you cheater, you can't use John!" Kayliegh argued.  
"Then tell me who it is," Sherlock snapped.  
Kayliegh huffed,"He told me not to!"  
Then, at the same time they both looked to the doctor and cired,"John!"  
John set his laptop aside as he stood up, looking at both of them sternly,"Both of you are acting like three year olds, and I'm this close to smacking you both for it. Sherlock, it is very obviously none of your concern, so shut up and sit down!" He barked out the order and Sherlock obeyed quickly, stepping over to his chair and dropping down into it.  
"Kayliegh, I'm almost certain you still have plenty of schoolwork left to do before tomorrow so I suggest you get to it,"  
Kayliegh nodded and hurried out of the flat and up to her own. John sighed as the door upstairs shut quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.  
"My apologies, John," Sherlock said softly, breaking the quiet.  
"Mhm." John waved him off and sat back down in his own chair.  
He looked up at the detective when he heard him shift, seeing an amused smile on his face.  
"What?" John huffed.  
"Would you really have smacked me?" He grinned.  
"You're enough of a brat to need it," John replied teasingly.  
"I'd like to see you try," Sherlock stood from his seat and walked the short distance to John's chair and knelt in front of him.  
"I don't even know how to manage to go from 'I'm sorry' to 'I'm horny' in less than two minutes," John leaned back in his chair as Sherlock leaned towards him.  
He opened his mouth to reply when the door opened and Mycroft entered.  
Sherlock groaned and dropped his head to John's thigh unhappily. John rolled his eyes and nudged him away to stand.  
"Mycroft, I didn't-"  
"Where's Kayliegh?" He interrupted.  
Sherlock sat bolt upright on the floor and scrambled to get to his feet,"You yold her and not me? Who is it? Molly?"   
Mycroft raised his chin to acknowledge his brother,"I don't believe it's any of your concern,"  
"You knew I liked John the first month we met, I think it's only fair," Sherlock pointed out.  
"I deduced, brother mine, and since when do you care if something is fair or not?" Mycroft asked, annoyed.  
"Just tell me and we'll be done with it, you can have you silly girl talk woth Kayliegh and-"   
"Gregory," Mycroft's voice cut in sharply.  
"Lestrade?" Sherlock echoed.  
"Yes, Sherlock, I'm surprised you managed to remember that's his real name," Mycroft hissed,"And now I ask again where Kayliegh is because I've just humiliated myself asking him to dinner the same night he's taking a girl name Jessica." Mycroft drew in a breath and stared his brother down,"So, if you can stop pestering for one minute I'd like to excuse myself to see Kayliegh,"  
John licked his lips,"Upstairs in her room,"   
Sherlock sat still, shocked into silence as Mycroft turned and left, going upstairs.  
"Sherlock?" John said softly.  
"His goldfish," Sherlock murmured,"Greg."


	24. Chapter Twenty-four

The next morning, Kayliegh nearly jumped out of her skin when Sherlock threw open her door.  
"Sherlock!" She shouted, stopping to be sure she didn't drop her folders.  
"You're taking off school today, we have a case," He said quickly.  
"What? I thought-"   
"You thought wrong now get dressed, hurry!" He urged before ducking back out into the hallway.  
Kayliegh ran a hand through her hair and sighed before setting down her papers and going back to her bedroom to get dressed. She settled on a black tanktop and blue jeans, pulling out an old flannel as well. She tugged on boots and as she went downstairs pulled her hair up.   
Sherlock looked her over and raised an eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes.  
"Not a word. I had a rough night and you were no bloody help," she scowled.  
"I may have been out of turn last night," Sherlock replied sharply, grabbing his coat.  
"Mhm," Kayliegh huffed.  
"Come on." Sherlock grumbled, walking past her and going downstairs.  
Kayliegh followed him and they got a cab.  
*~~~*  
Getting to the yard, Sherlock got out quickly and was already at the door by the time Kaya got out. She sighed and followed him, frowning.  
"Come on!" Sherlock called, receiving a pointed look from her.  
Kayliegh sighed and hurried to catch up, grabbing the sleeve of his coat to keep him from rushing forward again.  
"Oi, freak!"   
Kayliegh stopped abruptly and forced Sherlock to stop with her, though he very obviously wanted to keep walking.  
"Donovan," he acknowledged, turning to look at her.  
"Who's this?" She gestured to Kayliegh.  
"Kayliegh Holmes," Kaya stepped forward to introduce herself,"I'm his daughter,"  
Sally's expression shifted to disgust lingered with disbelief,"Daughter? Who let you reproduce?"  
Sherlock merely rolled his eyes,"We need to see Lestrade,"  
"In his office, but why is she even out of school? You get a kick out of pulling her out of classes to show her guts and gore?"  
Sherlock meant to turn around but Kayliegh didn't follow him, instead glared at Sally.  
"Excuse you, but he is very much capable of handling me without your nagging, and I'll have you know I was suspended for punching a girl who said other wise. If you know Sherlock at all, you'll know that he has a big brother, my uncle, who is a government man and can very easily get me out of a crime such as socking you for insulting my father," Kayliegh hissed.  
Sally just scoffed and stalked away, heels clicking in the quiet hall. Kaya made a face.  
"Alright, where's Greg? I wanted to talk to him anyway." Kayliegh sighed, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.  
"Why do you think I brought you here?"  
Kayliegh's eyebrows rose at him as he turned and went down the hall, leaving Kaya to catch up once more.  
"Lestrade, I-" Sherlock began after pushing open the doors to a medium sized office.  
Kayliegh pushed past him,"Greg! You really need to come over for tea sometime, it's been a while," she smiled, walking up to him and hugging him.  
Greg chuckled,"Right, yeah. I didn't think Sherlock would let you come around this soon,"  
"This isn't about a case," Sherlock said mildly, taking a seat.  
"Oh?" Greg glanced at him curiously.  
"What happened with Mycroft?" Kayliegh asked.  
The question seemed to take Greg by surprise and he was quiet for a beat,"Sorry, what do you mean?"  
"Jessica," Kayliegh replied.  
"When he asked me to dinner Friday? Did he really need to talk to me? Something important or-" Greg trailed at her expression,"What?"  
Kayliegh threw up her hands in exasperation before rubbing her eyes,"I live with idiots,"  
"Thank you," Sherlock sung from his chair, checking his phone.  
"Hush up, you," Kaya huffed,"Greg, he was really asking you out,"  
"Oh. Oh!" Greg caught on then,"Really? Why?"  
"He likes you, you ninny!" She said, irritated,"And you like him, so why are yoi shagging with some poor girl?"  
Sherlock grimaced at the term while Lestrade turned to look at Sherlock,"You let her talk like this?"  
Sherlock shrugged,"John's problem, not mine. I have no issue, though I'm not to fond of the imbecilic terminology,"   
Kaya waved her hands,"Not the point!"  
Greg sighed and looked at her again,"Kayliegh, it's just complicated-"  
"You spend months pining for my uncle, decide he waited to long, and decide to date some girl you don't really love? Sounds about right," Kayliegh snapped back at him.  
"He did take to long, Kayliegh, and if Mycroft Holmes was ever going to love someone, don't you think he'd fight a little harder for me?"  
"He's heartbroken!" She insisted.  
"Then do yourself a favour and tell him that." Greg replied, standing up and heading for the door,"Maybe he'll start acting like it,"  
Kayliegh winced as the door slammed, shaking her head with a whine,"God, this is you and John all over again,"


	25. Chapter Twenty-five

Feeling sufficiently defeated, Kayliegh rode home with Sherlock. When they got back to the flat, Kayliegh sat in John's chair to think. Sherlock soon sat across from her in his own chair.  
"You may as well share what you've been doing at school," Sherlock commented boredly, regarding her with a feigned lack of interest.   
"School work, hanging out with friends," She shrugged, scratching her thumbnail into the cover of John's chair.  
"Friends?"  
Kayliegh looked up at him,"Yeah,"  
"Are they aware that your IQ ranges far higher than theirs?" He asked.  
Kaya shook her head,"No. I don't tell anyone."  
"Why not?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes  
"People like...Donovan, was it?" Kayliegh sighed.  
"Have you found your blogger yet?"   
"Pardon?"  
"Your blogger, Kayliegh," he repeated evenly.  
John. He meant John, of course. She slowly shook her head before pausing,"I'm not sure. I think so, but I don't..." she frowned.  
"Don't want to loose them if they aren't," Sherlock finished for her.  
"Right." She shifted in her seat,"What was it like? In school, I mean,"   
Sherlock waved a hand, a gesture for her to come forward. She did, settling into his lap in a surprisingly domestic manner.  
"I was teased often, I admit. I had my fair share of bullies, even more detentions and trips to the principal's office for my cheek," Sherlock explained,"But I also had Mycroft on my side. He was often the reason rugby players called me a freak one day and completely avoided me the next. I'm sorry to say you lack that advantage,"  
"I don't have a blogger or a Mycroft in school," She frowned.  
"No, you don't, but being the only person I've met that seems so willing to do things right when you can, I'm sure someone will come along. You have a heart like John's, something I lack, regretfully. You think clearly with your mind and heart, while I do so with only my mind. Both you and John have rubbed off on me, and now I find myself in positions like these."  
Kaya giggled softly at that last comment before kissing his cheek and relaxing against him,"So you think I'll find my own John sometime?"   
"Or Joan. A Joan if perfectly acceptable as well," Sherlock hummed thoughtfully.  
Kayliegh nodded.   
*~~~*  
Greg spent Friday evening drinking a bit at the pub with John, who he later found out had known as well. They talked about it for a good while before John had to leave to see Sherlock back home. He sat by himself for a bit longer, really thinking about what Kayliegh had said.  
He liked Jessica, he did. She had a nice smile, pretty eyes, and a fantastic body, but...she really was a bit ditzy sometimes. She was usually very inattentive, focused more on sex than talking and sometimes Greg didn't mind, others he hated it and wished that it were Mycroft instead. Mycroft listened, didn't interrupt. Even if he was almost certain to delete the information afterwards, at least he knew how to respond other than flirting.  
Greg paid his tab and decided to walk home, glancing up at the sky as it grew dark and sighing to himself. He was fine with thinking until a familiar black car pulled up alongside him.  
*~~~*  
"Sherlock?"   
"Hm?"  
"How did you know? When you met John, how did you know he was for you?"  
"Easy. I haven't been able to get rid of a single memory of John."  
"Do you wish you could?"  
"Not for a second,"  
*~~~*  
Greg slid into the car's seat and looked at Anthea.  
"Where to?" She asked, uninterested.  
Greg considered his options. He could go home to Jessica; sweet, warm- smile, pretty Jessica and take her out to dinner, pretend like he was happy and continue on his life. He could have Kaya still smiling even though he knew she was upset, and have Sherlock be even more of an arsehole and pester him.   
Or, he could see Mycroft. He could see him and take him to dinner instead, explain himself, ask for forgiveness and hope to god he got it. Because Mycroft was far better than Jessica in every sense to him.  
He decided then as he answered Anthea.  
"Mycroft,"   
Anthea's eyes lifted from her phone to regard him curiously. After a beat, she said to the driver,"To the boss's house,"  
*~~~*  
Kayliegh looked up when John entered and stood.  
"She's growing curious, John," Sherlock said teasingly. Kayliegh glared at him.  
"Oh?" John replied, strolling to his side to kiss him,"About what, specifically?"  
"How did you know you loved Sherlock?" She asked, at the same time answering his question.  
"Well," John pulled off his coat,"Something about him made the girls I dated seem dull, boring. I couldn't stop comparing them to Sherlock. Of course I knew Sherlock had faults, but I also knew he was brilliant, and somewhere there was a great man waiting to be a good one,"  
*~~~*  
Greg lifted his phone from the pocket as it buzzed.

Recieved  
7:23  
Missed the reservations. I wouldn't mind spending the night another way, would you? <3

Greg frowned at the entirely to predicatble text and stepped out of the car, ignoring his own surprise at the size of Mycroft's house and went right to the front door, knocking loudly. Mycroft answered, looking legitimately surprised.  
"Gregory, I thought you-" He started, but Greg interrupted.  
"Canceled them. Dinner, you and I at Angelo's now. Sound good?" He explained in a rush.  
Mycroft cleared his throat,"I suppose so,"  
"Then come on," Greg offered his hand,"We need to talk."  
Mycroft regarded him in raw surprise, though his eyes held a small bit of hope. He hesitated, then took Greg's hand and followed him out to the black car once more.


	26. Chapter Twenty-six

"I thought you were seeing Jessica," Mycroft said after a bit of silence.  
"I was seeing Jessica, but she was an idiot," Greg replied, looking from the window to him.  
"Aren't most people?" Mycroft quipped.  
"Right, but not you, obviously. You have been acting like one, though," Greg said evenly.  
Mycroft frowned,"Excuse me?"  
"For six months I've been after you, and not a single glance my direction or hint that you like me back. I finally get myself another girl and that's when you make a move?" Greg pointed out.  
"How was I to know you were taking her to dinner?"  
"You know everything! Everyone!"  
"Except you,"  
Greg blinked. What?  
"Excuse me?"  
"I don't deduce you as my brother might. I feel it may be an unfair advantage and even when I first met you I could not pin point exactly who you were, know exactly what you would do. It was tedious at times, but it also made you even more interesting," Mycroft explained.  
"Right," Greg ran a hand down his face.  
"Things like this are one of your best aspects, Gregory, I have to admit," Mycroft said.  
"What do you mean 'this'?"  
"Surprises, split second decisions,"   
"I am a cop, that's a required skill sometimes." Greg reminded him.  
Mycroft smiled briefly,"Exactly,"  
Greg chuckled and ran a hand through his hair,"This entire thing is a bit stupid, really. Jessica..." Greg shook his head,"I think it was just a fling,"  
"You think?"  
The question came as they arrived at Angelos, and Mycroft stepped out.  
"Damn," Greg cursed quietly before climbing out after him.  
"Mycroft, that's not what I meant at all," he assured him, grabbing his hand to stop him.  
"You had a wife, Gregory. You have two children. Perhaps Jessica was just a distraction, but why from me? I am neither a woman nor am I fit to be a father like you are, if you even decide I should meet your daughters. I am gone close to sixty hours a week on a good week, and often have only two or three hours to myself to spend with you if you ever plan to take me out. You're agreeing to an almost one-sided relationship when you could have a normal man or woman to yourself whenever you like. Don't throw it away to spend nights alone while I'm working,"  
Greg shook his head, grinning at him,"I don't want normal. I would much rather have a time limit with you than spend my time I did. You work, I get it. We'll get over that,"  
Mycroft smiled sadly,"You're not looking to the future, I'm afraid,"  
"I am. You'll meet my kids at somepoint, they'll love you. I can't believe it, but I'm begging you to just give it a shot?"   
Mycroft glanced away for a moment, silent. When be looked back he nodded slowly, smiling softly.  
"Fantastic, Greg grinned,"Dinner, then?"   
*~~~*  
Kayliegh pulled out her phone as it chimed, opening it to see a text from Mycroft.

Recieved  
7:58  
I believe Jessica is now out of the picture. -MH

Kayliegh shot up from her seat with a gasp,"They're together!"   
Sherlock looked up,"Mycroft and Lestrade?"  
"Yes! My just texted me!" Kaya showed him the phone.  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow,"Good. It's about time,"  
Kayliegh giggled and sent a text back.

Sent  
8:00  
Finally! Tell him I'll kill him if he hurts you. Sherlock to.

Recieved  
8:02  
Sherlock, hm? -MH

Sent  
8:03  
I'll tell you some other time. Stop texting and have fun!!


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I back tracked just a bit...

Kayliegh was ecstatic after her thirteenth birthday, finally able to be considered a teenager. In the time that she had spent with the boys, Sherlock had taught her more skills for deduction, always impatient but good enough to help her learn. She now knew how to identify the intentions of someone more dependably, using key aspects like eye focus, twitching hands, stance, etc.   
For her birthday, Sherlock took her to a mild crime scene, ignoring Greg when he requested she leave. Kaya managed to not be to disturbed by the figure lying still on the ground. She did her best to avoid touching the woman, but did figure everything out for the most part. Sherlock corrected her on small things but still smiled at her faintly as she explained to Greg.  
John was not very happy when they got back, but Sherlock explained how well she had done and John had no choice but to give in.  
Now, Kaya started junior high with her small group of friends. She got into her studies quickly, unaware of her physical changes as they slowly came. Kayliegh was as happy as ever with her friends and new school, and her own private lessons at home.  
It was in the third month of her new school that they had health day, and Sherlock made himself scarce for that conversation between Kayliegh and John. After that came Kayliegh's trainer bra and a new sense of style for herself.   
Near the middle of the second Semester Kayliegh was sitting in Math, eyes focused down onto the pages of her work book. A boy's hand touched her shoulder and she looked up in bright blue eyes.  
"Hey, my pen rolled under your desk, sorry," he knelt then and reached beneath the desk and retrieved a black pen before standed and walking off again.   
Kayliegh watched after him, eyes searching but unable to deduce. The only thought she had was 'cute', and while it was odd, it felt...nice. She smiled slowly, math work forgotten.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Kayliegh gushed to Amy at lunch about her newly recognized classmate, and Amy informed her of his name. It was just her luck that he was actually new to the school since yesterday, from a few towns over. Joshua Adams.  
"He's a bit of a prick if you ask me," Landon commented blandly, taking a bite of his crisps.  
"What? How?" Kayliegh asked with a frown.  
"He's got an attitude," he continued,"Like he's some kinda prince,"   
Kayliegh scrunched her nose and dismissed it,"No way, he was super nice earlier,"  
Landon shrugged,"Your call, Kit kat."  
Kaya looked down at her lunch tray, convincing herself that everything was fine. Amy brought up a new topic to draw everyone's attention to something else, talking about her birthday party next week. She said she was inviting all of them and one guest if they brought one. Kayliegh agreed she would go and reserved the date in he head before poking at her full plate of food.  
In science, her last class, she found Josh sitting beside her just before the tardy bell rang. Kayliegh stiffened a bit and turned to act like she was studying her science book.   
"Kayliegh, right?"  
Kaya blinked and hesitantly looked up,"Who? Me?"  
"If your name's Kayliegh, then yeah," he tapped his pen against the table top.  
"Yes, I'm Kayliegh," She nodded.  
"Josh," he introduced himself with a small grin.  
"I know," Kaya shook her head,"I mean- I've heard you were new,"  
His grin only grew and Kayliegh smiled softly, ignoring the 'smug' that came floating about in her head.  
"So, uh, how old are you?" She asked curiously.  
"Fourteen. You?" He turned his gaze down to his worksheet, voice a bit quieter as the teacher started speaking.  
"Thirteen." She replied simply, messing with the corner of the textbook page worriedly.  
The conversation ended after that, and Kayliegh assumed she had mucked everything up and tried to focus on schoolwork. When the bell rang for the end of the day, Josh got to his feet and his hand was on her shoulder again,but this time a small folded note dropped on her desk.   
His voice next to her startled her at first,"See you, Kayliegh,"  
Kayliegh nodded numbly and he walked off. Standing and unfolding the note, she found his phone number and her cheeks grew red. Kayliegh hurried to the doors and into Mycroft's escort for her before adding his number to her contacts.


	29. Chapter 29

“So,” Sherlock murmured, stepping up behind John slowly, his hands moving down John's sides to his hips,”Kayleigh is gone for the evening. Any plans?”

John chuckles, still scrubbing dishes in the sink,”Sherlock, she's at a friends house, and I need to get the washing done.”

Sherlock frowned,”Oh come now, John, let her do it tomorrow,” 

“Kaya does enough, she didn't come here to be our bloody maid- Sherlock!” John gasped as Sherlock’s hip pressed against his arse, pushing John up against the counter. He dropped his rag and the plate he'd been washing.

“I could have broken that, you ninny!” John scolded him, still chuckling a bit.

Sherlock dipped his head to John's neck, pressing soft little kisses to his skin,”We haven't been to bed in a week. I'm beginning to think you've found another man,” He says, jokingly, of course.

John turns in his arms, clasping his wet hands together behind Sherlock's neck to make the detective cringe,”Oh, I am. He's very tall and strong, and has fantastic eyes,” He purrs, pushing Sherlock back against the island counter,”And a very, very nice voice,”

Sherlock grinned and John kissed him eagerly, running his hands down Sherlock's chest to make a point. Sherlock laughed and batted his hands away with a wince.

“Disgusting,” Sherlock quipped, grabbing a towel and drying John's hands for him, then the back of his neck.

John leaned forward again, flush against his partner with a cheeky grin,”You deserved it, you brat,”

Sherlock paused, and set the towel down, gazing at John with desire. He kissed him again, feeling John's strong arms wrap tightly around his torso and tug him closer.

“Sherlock? Where are you?” 

Kayleigh's voice travelled from the living room, as well as her footsteps. John jumped back and Sherlock stumbled away, banging his hip on the counter with a hiss. Kayleigh ventured into the room after that, confused. She saw the soft pink colors on Sherlock's cheeks and John's flustered expression and her jaw dropped, turning away.

“Oh my god! Get a room!” She exclaimed, covering her eyes as she stalked to the couch.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as John walked after her,”I thought you were going somewhere, Kaya?” He butts in, quickly.

“Cancelled,” She huffs, shaking her head.

“Keep in mind you did this,” Sherlock grumbled, sitting in his chair to sulk.

Kaya shakes her head again,”Ew, shut up!” She takes a breath, hearing John laugh as he goes to finish washing the dishes,”I needed to talk to you about something,”

Sherlock raised his head to her, watching her take off her coat and set it and her bag aside,”What might that be?”

She glanced to the kitchen and then smiled brightly,”I think I found him,”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, knowing what she meant by the statement, then shaking his head,”This soon?”

Kayleigh nodded hurriedly,”I really think so,”

Sherlock hummed, pursing his lips,”Good. Keep him,” He says, and Kaya nods,”And I need to meet him before anything more,”

Kayleigh seemed wary, but nodded anyhow. They spoke of the event a bit more, and decided he’d come over before they went to Amy’s party, as she decided he would be her plus one. Sherlock agreed, though insisted they didn’t say anything to John just yet. 

When the evening came, Sherlock stood by the window playing his violin, watching for the boy. A taller boy showed soon, his hair brown and on the unruly side. He wore jeans and a jumper, as well as an older looking black jacket. Mrs. Hudson let him in, And soon he knocked on the door. Kayleigh stood with a smile, opening the door. He smiled at her slightly.

“Hey, Kaya,” He says, his tone cool and calm.

Sherlock rounds about to see him, drawing the song to an abrupt close as Kayleigh smiles in return,”Josh, this is my dad Sherlock,”

Josh raises his head in a short nod, holding up a hand in a wave,”’Ello,”

Sherlock narrows his eyes, biting his tongue against comment,”Evening,”

“Kayleigh, who’s at the door?” John calls, emerging from his room after a moment, seeing the trio in the living room.

“John, this is Josh,” Kaya says, still smiling softly.

John’s eyebrows raise in surprise, glancing at Sherlock. He decides to go with it, stepping forward and offering his hand to the boy to shake,”John Watson,”

Josh grins a bit, shaking his hand,”Josh Adams,”

Kayleigh glances to Sherlock before she says anything else,”Should we get going?”

Josh nods, and John tucks his hands into his pockets,”You know curfew, and text if you need a ride,”

Kayleigh nods and Josh touches her shoulder to guide her out of the room, and down the hall. Sherlock stalks forward and slams the door shut.

“That is her idea of a blogger? I’ve taught her nothing, nothing!” Sherlock hissed harshly, looking at John.

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you pinning this on me? The one person in this bloody house who didn’t know what was going on?” John barked right back.

Sherlock huffed indignantly,”She can do far better than that homeless-looking rat,” He grumbles.

“She’s thirteen, Sherlock, give her a break,” John sighs, shaking his head,”And I really, really wish you’d have talked to me about this whole thing first,”

Sherlock narrows his eyes at the carpet and puts away his violin, feeling sufficiently sulky.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Promise there is no non-consensual anything in this chapter or the next. It's a trigger for both myself and others, so I will not post anything like it.

Sherlock still hated Josh. A month later, he still hated the boy. But, he kept his mouth shut for Kayleigh. John assured him that as long as she kept in touch and let them know where she was, it was only a matter of time before she figured out who Josh really was. 

Kayleigh had deduced more things about Josh. He was a bit poor, firstly. Also, he drew a lot. He showed these drawings to Kayleigh. Most of them were crude drawings of some american shows John told her to avoid. She smiled and encouraged him. She also deduced that he had ADD like she did. She realized this when she was excited about one of her books, telling him all about it. He smiled and asked what they were doing that night. He wasn’t able to focus on one thing for too long. 

Kaya was happy with their dates, little trips to the parks. She didn’t talk much about Josh to her friends, and occasionally sat with him instead of her usual table. It wasn’t a big change. 

Kayleigh probably should have seen the real side of him when she had her first kiss. He was fifteen, two years older than she was, and had more experience. The tongue was too much, but Josh insisted on it every time after that. She avoided it as much as possible.

“So, what are we doing?” Josh asked, walking down the street with her, interrupting her when she paused in a story.

Kayleigh paused,”Uhm...There’s an art museum down the street. Mrs. Hudson likes it,”

Josh grimaced,”Nah. Film?”

Kayleigh pursed her lips,”Alright.”

Josh took her hand and led her down the street, and Kaya smiled at their fingers interlocked together. He was very sweet when they were together.

It would be their third film that week, but Kayleigh didn’t mind. She dozed against his shoulder during them, deducing characters and trying to predict the ending of the movie. They were mostly actions shows. 

Nearing their two month stretch, Josh invited her to a party between a few friends. She agreed happily, glad he was including her in little things like this. 

So, that Friday she dressed up in some black jeans and a nice top, waving goodbye to Sherlock and John and giving Red beard a kiss before hurrying out. She met with him downstairs, where an old minivan waited. She climbed in beside Josh, smiling widely.  
*~~~~~~*  
Kayleigh took a breath, quick steps taking her outside the old house. She turned to an alley beside it. She listened to the blaring music inside, trying to clear her head. She took a few deep breaths of the open air, clearing out everything but calming thoughts for a moment. 

The party was loud, crowded. She disliked all the contact- accidental or not. She began to feel as if her shirt wasn’t quite enough to cover her up. Her shoes were stained with some strange substance she’d stepped in.

Josh emerged a few moments after she had fully relaxed. He grinned a bit, putting an arm over her shoulders.

“Too rough?” He chuckled.

Kayleigh smiled weakly,”A bit yeah, maybe-,”

“There’s my girl, troopin on,” he butted in, ruffling her hair.

Kayleigh paused and laughed a bit, anxiously Josh tugged her forward, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, running his hands over her stomach.,”Ready to head back in?”

Kayleigh smiled softly again,”Not just yet,”

Josh hummed, dropping his head to her shoulder and pressing a kiss there, trailing up. She giggled a bit, happy with the show of affection. Her laughter quickly fell when his hands travelled to her hips, and then one even ventured to her inner thigh.

In that moment, Kayleigh felt absolutely crushed. She was also petrified. She suddenly began to connect dots she had been too afraid to associate together earlier. She understood what his goal was. 

Kaya tried to help him redeem himself, chuckling softly and pushing his hand away a bit. He grinned and only replaced it, and moved up higher than she was ever comfortable with. Not okay, not okay at all. A lot not good.

“So, should we see if we can grab a bedroom? Or is here okay?” He asks, speaking softly into her ear.


	31. Chapter 31

“Oh! You pervert!” 

Josh didn't have time to move out of the way when Kayleigh's elbow swung back, connecting with his cheek harshly. He stumbled, his hands leaving her hips and cupping his face. Kayleigh turned to scowl at him.

“I can't believe I thought someone like you could be my blogger!” she shouted bitterly.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”he grumbled.

Kayleigh groaned in frustration and hurried back to the main road. She pulled out her phone, checking the messages she'd gotten while occupied.

Received  
10:26  
Where are you? Has the party ended? JW

Received  
10:34  
Do not toy with me Kayleigh, answer. Now. SH

Received  
10:39  
You're never leaving the house again. SH

Kayleigh sighed, sending one back to Sherlock

Sent  
10:42  
Sorry, I'm fine. I'm calling Mycroft now. Im staying there tonight.

Kayleigh didn’t receive a reply, so she texted Mitch. Just as she hit send, a hand fell on her shoulder. Kaya spun about, knocking the hand away, seeing it belonged to Josh. 

“What kind of shit was that?” He snarled, bitter and angry,”I took you to the party and this is how you treat me?”

Kayleigh could only partially see him in the street light, but she saw his cheek was a bright red, splotchy and beginning to bruise.

“I have a personal chauffeur, I didn’t need your mother’s dingy minivan to get anywhere, thank you very much!” Kaya snapped, crossing her arms. 

“You’re stuck up! Not everybody is loaded, you bitch!” Josh seethed.

Kayleigh scowled,”Obviously,”

She turned to leave. Despite her standoffish attitude, she was anxious. She didn’t want to turn her back, let alone turn down anywhere away from main street. But showing him she wasn’t afraid was a step. She strolled, angrily but easily enough, along the sidewalk. She hoped Mitch hadn’t been to far from where she was. 

The next thing she felt was a sharp, aching pain at the base of her head. She gasps and whipped around, seeing Josh taking a step forward, wielding rocks.She hurried about behind a parked car.

“Stop!” She shouted, ducking as another one flew by her head.

He came closer,”Make me, princess!”

Kayleigh dodged more rocks, unsure how many he had in total,”I bought you dinners and took you to films for two months! How are you just going to leave me like that?”

“You're stupid and awful, just like all of your friends! Leave me be!” She called back.

Kayleigh backed up, moving around the car and closer to the open street. She wasn’t worried until a car’s headlights blinded her, and she backed quickly towards the opposite side walk. Another rock cracked her shoulder as the car swerved, just barely missing her knee. A rock smashed against the car’s window and Josh seemed surprised, dropping his weapon and running off. The driver swerved to a parking spot and hopped out, chasing after him.

The passenger, a girl who looked to be only a little older than Kaya, hurried around to her, guiding her back to the sidewalk.

“Oh my goodness, are you okay?” She asked, eyes wide with worry. 

Kayleigh glanced back to where Josh had run,”Fine. I'm okay I guess…” 

The girl frowned,”Don't lie to me. He got you, didn't he?”

Kayleigh looked back to her, surprised by her blatant command,”Yeah. Back of my head,”

The girl held her still as she gently touched along the back of her neck, making Kayleigh flinched every now and again.

“No blood, that's good. You're sure you're okay?” she said,”Need a ride home, a phone?”

Kaya shook her head, turning back as the driver and Josh returned. The driver, a tall black woman, shoved Josh forward, holding his arms behind him. Josh’s eye was dark and he had a few scrapes from a tussle.

“Pascale, he didn't do any damage to the car.” The girl called, putting a hand on Kaya’s shoulder,”Just get him out of here, call it a night,”

Pascale glanced between the two of them,”Alright…”

So Pascale shoved him away, knocking him down and scaring him off. When he'd gone, the older woman came forward.

“Hey, kiddo. You okay? Got a name?”

“I’m alright. I'm Kayleigh,” She said, unsure of saying her last name.

The younger girl smiled,”I'm Elmira. My friends call me Emmie,”

Kayleigh nodded. The girls offered Kayleigh a seat in their car until her ride came. They spoke a bit, and it turned out that Emmie went to Kayleigh's school. She was a grade above her. Pascale was Emmie’s aunt, who cared for her when her mother was away or busy. 

When Mitch arrived, Kayleigh asked for Emmie’s number, to keep in contact. They said goodbye and Kayleigh went to Mycroft's house, where she slept until Saturday morning.


End file.
